


Reconciling

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

I was sitting in my office staring out the window. It was chucking it down with rain. I was in London and working as a PA for local firm. I enjoyed it. Not being originally from London, I had moved here a little over 16 years ago. I sighed, and flicking on my computer, set to work.  
  
I was due to head up to see my Gran for a couple of days. She was ill and my Dad had just had her moved to a new home in Kendal. She was born there and had asked to die there. I wiped a tear away; I loved my Gran so much.   
  
I picked up my purse and took out a few small photos I had. They were of my whole family from my 13th birthday party. We’d had a BBQ. My mum was there and both sets of Grandparents. I then looked at the boy standing next to me.  
  
I ran my finger down him, then took out the small metal sheriff star from a pocket on my bag. I smiled. “I wonder what you are doing now.” I said as I put my memories away and got to work.  
  
\---  
  
I was in the lobby ready to meet with my Dad (James) and his girlfriend (Jo). “Dad.” I said with a smile.   
  
“Hi honey, you sure you’re ok driving up?” he asked.  
  
“Sure, I know you like the train, but I think the drive will help me unwind Dad.” I hugged him and then Jo.  
  
“Ok, well we will see you at Gran’s ok?” Dad said.  
  
“Yup, see you in about 5 hours.” I then headed to my car.  
  
\---  
  
I played my favourite CD’s as I drove. When one song came on it took me back to my 13th birthday party…  
  
 _I was sitting under the huge oak tree between my garden and next doors‘. It was roughly 9 pm and it was mostly my family, as well as the family next door. I sipped at the lemonade I held.  
  
“Happy birthday to you Lily.” A voice said from nearby.  
  
I turned to see my best friend stood there holding out a present. “Hello there; and a Happy Birthday to you as well Sheriff.” I said with a smile as I placed the plastic cup on the ground and took out the present I had hidden there.  
  
“Here, it’s not much.” He said as he gave me his present.  
  
I took the present from him and gave him his.  
  
“Lily you didn’t need to.” he said._  
  
“I know and neither did you.” I replied.  
  
 _He took my hand and led me around the tree so we were hidden from the view of our families. It was then that we did what we had been dying to do all night, we kissed. I held onto him tightly as we parted from the kiss.  
  
“I wanted to do that all night.” he said.  
  
“Do it again.” I whispered.  
  
We spent the next few minutes snogging. I then opened up the present he had given me. I gasped as I opened the lid. It was a claddagh pendant. “Pet- oh it’s beautiful.” I said as I looked at him.  
  
He smiled and took it from me and placed it around my neck. Then he opened his present. It was a watch, a proper grown up watch like his Grandfather’s. “Thanks Lily, I love it.” he kissed me on the cheek. Then he flipped it over and saw the inscription.  
  
 **‘Forever yours Lily xx’**  
  
He looked at me. “Gran helped with that.” I blushed. We kissed some more._  
  
I came from my memories as the song finished. Placing a hand on my neck I fingered the pendant. I cherished it. It was less than six months later, that things came crashing down. I shifted gear and started to drive.  
  
 _I was in school when my Dad appeared. Which was strange in its self, he lived in Newcastle and I was in Scotland. “Dad, what are you doing here?” I had asked.  
  
The teacher came to me. “Lily you have to go with your Dad.” I nodded silently in reply.  
  
He drove me home. There was a police car outside my house and the one next door. “Dad what is going on?”  
  
“Not here honey.” Daddy had said, not wanting to say more.  
  
I then saw some people leaving the house next door. I saw him, and he was sobbing. I looked from my dad to him and then I ran to him screaming his name. “PETER!!!!  
  
Peter looked up as he heard his name being yelled. “Lily?” he said so quietly.  
  
I threw my arms around him. “What is it?” I asked.  
  
“Lily?” my dad was behind me.  
  
“James, have you told her yet?” Mr. Carlisle said.  
  
My dad shook his head.  
  
“For God’s sake man, get it done.” He then guided Peter away from me.  
  
“I love you.” Peter mouthed as he was placed into the back of the police car.  
  
“I love you too.” I mouthed back. Dad took me into the house, he then told me what had happened and my perfect little world shattered._  
  
\---  
  
I pulled the car into a small services area, I needed a coffee. I had two hours left. I decided to ring Dad to see how he was. After a few rings he answered. “Hello honey.”  
  
“Hi, how are things?” I asked him.  
  
“Ok, Gran is settling, have you got far left to go?” He replied.  
  
“No. I have a couple of hours. I’m just having a caffeine break.” I answered him.  
  
“Ok, see you soon love.” Dad rang off and I got back into the car.  
  
I went back to my memories. That day came rushing back to me.   
  
_It was the day my mum, step dad and Peter’s mum and Grandparents had died in a car crash.  
  
I remember the pain of Dad telling me. I crumbled, and Dad cried too, he and mum had been separated since I was five years old.   
  
I then remembered the funeral. Peter looked ill. He wouldn’t meet my eye when I tried to comfort him.  
  
“Back off.” his older brother Max had said to me. “He doesnae need you, he has me.”  
  
“Peter.” I said as we were in the back garden.  
  
“Aye, I don’t need you.” Peter said coldly and walked away. My heart broke in that moment.  
  
We spent two weeks at the house and Peter never came over once. He was always with Max. I just helped pack my stuff with my Dad and Jo. Then I left Glasgow forever. _  
  
I pulled into parking space Dad had told me to. It was a nursing home. Gran was ill; she had been for a while now. But she was a fighter and wouldn’t let it beat her.  
  
\---  
  
“Gran.” I said as I hugged her.  
  
“Lily my dear.” she hugged her only grandchild back. “You look good.”  
  
“You look well.” I said as I sat down.  
  
“I feel it too.” she winked.  
  
I spent the next two days with her. I helped her by pushing her around in her wheelchair. It was on the morning of the day I was due to drive back that it happened.  
  
I arrived at the home; one of the nurses stopped me. “Miss Hamilton?” I nodded to confirm my identity.  
  
“I am so sorry Mrs. Hamilton passed away in her sleep.” The nurse said sympathetically.  
  
“Oh.” Then I let the tears fall. It was so sudden, I had visited her all this time and she had seemed so strong.  
  
\---  
  
 **The next week flew by…**  
  
Dad and I arranged her funeral as she had wished. She wanted a simple service. The only thing she had wanted badly was to be buried with Gramps, which we did. I was standing over the graveside after everyone had left to go to the wake. I knelt down on to the green canvas that was across the ground. “Say hi to Mum for me.” I said as I took a single red rose from the wreath I had bought her.  
  
“Lily.” There came a voice from behind me. I turned my head to see who it was. I was a little taken aback by who was stood there. I stood up, and took him in. He wore a long dark blue trench coat, black suit with a white shirt and black tie. His hair was what had changed the most. Gone was the light brown and curtains look. It was now a deep chestnut brown and flopped over in places, but I would recognize him anywhere. It was the boy who had broke my heart all those years ago. “Peter?”  
  
He nodded. “Aye, been a while.”  
  
“16 years.” I replied.  
  
“I know. So sorry to hear about Donna.” his voice was full of sympathy.  
  
“Thanks, sorry to hear about your dad.” I said with the same amount of sympathy for his loss as well.  
  
“Don’t be, he was an a*se.” Peter said with no regret for the tone of his answer.  
  
I was taken aback by the harshness in Peter’s voice. This was different from the Peter I had known all those years ago.  
  
“He changed after Mum died Lily.” Peter said without adding any more detail to the response.  
  
“He wasn’t the only one.” I said quietly.  
  
Peter looked at me. “No. I …” He didn’t finish the sentence. “How long are you up here for?” he asked.  
  
“I have taken a month off to finalize Gran’s things. Dad has to get back.” I replied.  
  
“I hope we can catch up?” He asked.  
  
“Maybe Peter.” Was all I could agree to, we had both changed so much.  
  
Peter then pulled up his sleeve on his arm. I then saw it, the watch I had bought. “I have to go I’m still on duty.”  
  
“Duty?” I didn’t quite know what he meant by that.  
  
“Aye.” He took a pen and something else from his inside pocket, writing on it and pressing it, a business card, into my hand. “Call me Lily, anytime if you want to chat or just have a cry, and I am sorry.” He pecked me on the cheek and walked away.  
  
I looked down at the card.   
  


_‘Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle, North Lakes Constabulary._

  
  
His desk number was there, then his mobile, and then finally scrawled on the back was his home number and address.   
  
He was a Detective.  
  
\---  
  
I arrived at the wake. It was at Gran’s old house. She had been adamant that the house not be sold; she wanted to keep hold of it. The reading of the will was in three days. I did the hostess duty. Dad was to leave soon, and he had to get back. He was a big wig at some firm in London, and I didn’t take much notice in it. He had started to work away a lot when I hit 16. “Dad.” I said to him breaking the silence.  
  
“Yes love?” He replied simply.  
  
“Did you know Peter lived in Kendal?” I asked him, not knowing what he would say.  
  
He stopped and looked at me. “Peter?”  
  
“Peter Carlisle, you remember him right Dad?” I explained, wondering how he could need clarification since he was the one who had picked me up from school back then.  
  
“Really, no I didn’t know that. I know his brother is still in the family home, and his sister emigrated 10 years ago. But I didn’t know much about Peter, he seemed to go off the radar. How do you know he is here?” My dad asked me, the surprise evident in his voice.  
  
“He was at the cemetery.” I replied, the scene replaying itself in my mind.  
  
“Oh, are you ok?” He came over and hugged me.  
  
“I will be, it was just a shock. He’s changed Dad.” I said, briefly explaining what had happened at the cemetery.  
  
“Well he was a young lad back then Lily, I know he went through a bad patch. His Dad didn’t help him out any either.” Dad answered, which led me to see why Peter’s attitude towards his dad had changed over time.  
  
“He called his Dad an a*se and said he had changed.” I said nodding.  
  
“His dad did love. It’s not my place to speak ill of the dead, and Peter will tell you if he wants you to know. But I will tell you this. Peter went off the rails for a while after his mum, Grandparents and your mum died.”  
  
“Really?” After my dad had stated that, I started wondering why I had not been told of any of this. Surely I could have helped.  
  
“Yes, Max was a bad influence on him. But I think he managed to turn his life around.” My dad said nodding.  
  
“Looks it, he is a DI in the local force.” I said proudly showing him Peter’s business card.  
  
“He’s a cop? Now that would have pi*sed his dad off.” My dad smiled.  
  
“Mr. Carlisle changed that much?” I asked my dad, concerned all of a sudden.  
  
“Lily you only saw the nice side of Daniel Carlisle. You were only a child.” My dad paused. “He wouldn’t show what he was REALLY like in public. He wanted everyone to think that his was a normal family.”  
  
I just nodded and wondered silently to myself, ‘Peter, would you have told me if you could have?’  
  
\---  
  
 **Twenty minutes later…**  
  
My Dad and Jo were heading for the train station. I drove back to Gran’s house. It was eerily quiet. I had been here a few times over the years. I had some fond memories of the place.  
  
I then fingered the pendant on my neck. Peter had been wearing the watch I had given him for his 16th birthday. Did that mean something? What had dad meant by Peter going off the rails and Max being a bad influence on him? My head started to hurt with all the questions. I made a cup of chamomile tea and went to sit on the front door step.  
  
It was a warm July night, I looked up at the sky, the sun had started to set. I then felt it. I looked across the street, there he stood.  
  
Peter looked across at Lily. He had wanted to go to the wake but he didn’t get off until 8pm, as soon as he did he had driven the short distance to where Donna Hamilton had lived.  
  
I placed the cup down. “Peter.” I called.  
  
He waved and came across the road. “Sorry Lily I didn’t mean to intrude, I just needed to come by. Donna helped me a while back when I screwed up my life... again.”  
  
“Really?” I asked, prepared to listen to his story. He didn’t explain further though.   
  
He nodded. “Aye screwed up a while back.” he said.  
  
“You want a cuppa?” I asked.  
  
“What you got?” Peter asked me.  
  
“Camomile tea?” I said holding up the cup I was currently drinking.  
  
Peter turned his nose up.   
  
“Coffee?” I then asked. This time he nodded.  
  
\---  
  
We were both sitting on the step, silently drinking our hot beverages. The sun had dipped now and the stars were out. “Peter.” I started to say.  
  
“Aye.” He said.  
  
“What happened to you after I left?” I didn’t know why I had asked that question there and then.  
  
“I…erm…I couldn’t deal with what had happened. My Mum and Grandparents wiped out in one second.” he looked at me. “Max was into drugs and whatnot, and Dad had hit the bottle hard. He drank a lot all the time, but it got worse from the moment Mum had died. I wasn’t sleeping because I was having nightmares. Dad, well he wasn’t happy having me scream out for my mum. So Max gave me something to help me sleep.”  
  
“I didn’t know.” I said shocked at what he’d just told me. My dad had been right. It had been very hard on Peter after the deaths of his mom and grandparents.  
  
“No one did. I asked Max how he was coping. He just pulled out a bag of white powder and said this made him forget. I looked at it and I said I wanted to forget too. So that was how I spent the next four years, in a drug infused state. Dad died a year after Mum, I didn’t care. He had started to take his frustration out on me because I looked more like mum than Max or Jane.” He ran his hand through his hair.  
  
“I am sorry Peter.” I wished that I could turn back time; and make it so that Peter had never experienced any of that. But time always moves as time wills, and cannot be changed for one’s own purposes. It’s said if one changed one’s own past, all the lives that the person had touched before the change, would also be changed. Sometimes those changes would be for the worse.  
  
He looked at me then carried on. “It was when Grandpa Angus died and Nan took me aside. She gave me a stern talking too. I was 18 by then and wasn’t just doing drugs but drinking too. Mum and Dad had left money for us all, and I was allowed access to it now. Max had spent most of his. Nan told me to get my a*se out of the gutter and live my life before I ended up dead like Carl.”  
  
I remembered Carl; he was a year older than us. “What happened to Carl?”  
  
“He died of a drug overdose while completely drunk. I looked at my life and I begged Nan to help me, and she did. It was hard at first. I wasn’t as addicted to the drink and drugs as Max was but it was hard letting them go. But I did and by the time I was 21 I had graduated from Uni, joined the police force down here and gotten married.”  
  
I felt my heart hurt as he had said he was married. I had looked at his ring finger, it was bare.  
  
“Not married now, she was a b*tch.” Peter said.  
  
“Oh.” I was relieved.  
  
“Aye, she cheated on me with my former partner. Long story and one I want to forget.” He said simply.  
  
“Sorry, is that the screw up that Gran helped you with?” I asked.  
  
“No that was another screw up.” Peter said shaking his head.  
  
“You screwed up a lot then.” I said with a smile.  
  
“I was doing ok until that screw up.” he smiled back.  
  
“Do you want talk about it?” I asked.  
  
He looked at me. “I don’t know where to start.”  
  
“The beginning is always a good place.” I reminded him gently.  
  
“You won’t like it. I screwed up big time, and it was only a couple of years ago.” Peter warned me.  
  
“I don’t want to push you into talking Peter.” I shivered a little; it had turned a bit chilly.  
  
“You want to go for a drive?” he asked.  
  
“Let me lock up.” I said.  
  
\---  
  
 **10 minutes later…**  
  
I was strapped into Peter’s car and we were driving. “Where we going Peter?” I asked.  
  
“Just a little place I like to go to hide.” Peter said as he drove.  
  
I kept glancing at him as he drove. He had turned into a very handsome man. He had always been drop dead gorgeous to me anyhow, but the years that had passed between us had made him even more gorgeous. The car came to a stop. We were in the shadow of a ruined castle. “It’s lovely Peter.”   
  
Peter shut the car off and then turned to me. “I was sent to Blackpool on a secondment.”  
  
“Ok.” I said listening patiently.  
  
“I hate the place, but it was a murder case. I went with my then partner DC Blythe. Things were going ok, it looked a cut and dry case. But then I met Natalie.” Peter said with guilt in his voice.  
  
I just sat and listened and he told me all about Blackpool, and about Natalie and Ripley. I was shocked that he started an affair after what his ex-wife had done to him. But when you found love you would do anything to keep it.  
  
“We were together 6 months here in Kendal when she the realisation of what she had done hit her. She had liked the thrill of an affair. The thrill of sneaking around, and then the thrill of being caught being willingly in an affair. But I had fallen for her, and she just wanted s*x. So one day while I was still under investigation for what I had done in Blackpool, she upped and left. Leaving just a letter saying she hadn’t really loved me at all, and that I was just a stepping stone for her to leave Ripley. I went mad for a little bit, and then went out and got hammered. It was your Gran who found me; I didn’t even know she lived here. But she helped me before I wound up down that path again.” Peter said remembering what had happened then.  
  
“She was good at that.” I said as I felt a tear fall.  
  
Peter looked at her. “She was a great help to me.”   
  
“I know.” I sniffed as more tears fell. “I can’t go back there tonight Peter, and I can’t stay there on my own.” I wiped at the tears.  
  
“Stay with me then.” He said gently.  
  
I looked at him through the tears. “What will your wife/girlfriend say?”  
  
“Nothing, I don’t have either, because I’ve been carefree and single for 2 years now.” Peter told me, looking gently at me.  
  
“You have?” I couldn’t believe my luck. I loved him so much still, but I didn’t know if he still felt the same for me. So instead I said, “Well if it’s alright with you?”   
  
“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t.” Peter took a hanky from his pocket and handed it to me. Our fingers touched lightly, but it was like a bolt of lightning had passed through us.   
  
“Thanks.” I muttered as I took the hanky.  
  
Peter started the car and we were off again  
  
\---  
  
I stared out at the lights as they passed by. Looking back to Peter, I took in his face in profile and then like old times noticed his misshaped left ear. I remembered how sensitive that ear was. I let a small smile creep over me. The feelings of love I had felt for Peter were stronger than ever now. I hadn’t realised just how much I had loved him back then and now. I watched as we pulled into his drive.  
  
Peter killed the engine and then he looked across at Lily. She had looked so lost when he had seen her knelt at her Gran’s graveside. He had been shocked that she was still there after James and the others had left. Peter had stood at the back of the church during the service. Her Dad James had made it clear to his family years ago that their friendship was over. Peter had bumped into James the day before the funeral. James had told him bluntly to stay away from the funeral, the wake, and his daughter.  
  
But Peter couldn’t stay away. Donna Hamilton had helped get his life back on track, and he owed her that much. It had been a shock for him when he had walked away from Lily. How his heart skipped a beat when he had looked at her. He then lifted up his sleeve again, the watch she had given him 16 years ago. He had cherished it, and rarely took it off.  
  
“It’s not much.” Peter said as he took the key from the ignition. “But it’s all mine.”  
  
I looked at him. “It’s just fine Peter, and thank you for letting me stay.” I placed my hand on his knee and then went to open the door.  
  
“No wait.” Peter was then out of his seat and round to Lily’s door in what seem like the blink of an eye. Peter opened the door as a gentleman would for any lady.  
  
“Thank you.” I said as I got out of the car.  
  
Peter then closed the door behind me and pressed the fob and the car locked. Then he walked up to the front door and took his house keys out.  
  
“That’s a lot of keys for one house.” I said as I saw the amount that was on the chain.  
  
Peter looked at the keys now hanging from the lock. “Aye there is a few.” he smiled. “Use most of them too.” he turned the key in the lock and then opened the door.   
  
Peter gestured for me to step inside, I did this and then he closed the door behind us.  
  
\---  
  
Peter reached past Lily and turned the hallway light on.   
  
I looked at the now lit hallway, it was a quaint place.  
  
“Please come this way.” Peter placed his hand on my shoulder to guide me into a room. He flicked the light on as he did.  
  
I took in the décor. It was his living room. It was a large room, it had a huge sofa and two arm chairs, a bookcase that looked like it could fold in on itself with the amount of books that it held. I then looked and saw the small coffee table, the TV, knick-knacks dotted around.  
  
“Can I take your coat?” Peter asked.  
  
I nodded and removed the thin summer coat I had on. Peter took it from me and then he went back into the hallway. I went to the bookcase; the books were about history, poetry and some crime novels. I fingered the poetry; I hadn’t realised Peter liked poetry.  
  
“Would you like something to eat?” Peter asked.  
  
I jumped at the question as I had been looking at the books. I turned. “I erm…” I suddenly felt a sob escape from me.  
  
Peter was by my side in two steps. “Lily.”   
  
I looked up at him as I clamped my hand across my mouth. I shook my head.  
  
Peter then pulled me to him and hugged me hard.  
  
I then let the floodgates open.  
  
\---  
  
I don’t know how long Peter held me as I sobbed but his shirt was soaked when I pulled back from him. “I am sorry Peter.” I said wiping at the tears.  
  
Peter stilled my hands and looked at me. “Don’t be, you need to let the grief out. I…” Peter stopped. “How would you like some cheese on toast to eat? I can also make us a nice cuppa to drink. Then we can get you settled for the night?” Peter said not wanting to finish his sentence.  
  
“That would be nice. Erm … where is the bathroom?” I asked.  
  
“Up the stairs, it’s the first door at the top.” Peter smiled as he said it.  
  
I smiled back and went to freshen up.  
  
\---  
  
I came back down 10 minutes later and Peter was just setting our snack and drinks on the coffee table.  
  
“I don’t have Camomile tea, but I do have Earl Grey.” Peter said as he set the last cup down.  
  
“That’s fine.” I noticed a small sugar bowl and milk jug.  
  
“Come on before it gets cold.” Peter said.  
  
We sat chatting about Gran; Peter’s voice was filled with nothing but love for her.  
  
I suddenly let a yawn out. “Sorry.” I said as I blushed.  
  
“Don’t be, and its well after midnight now.” Peter said.  
  
I was shocked at that. It then dawned on me. “I don’t have anything to sleep in?”  
  
“I can remedy that.” Peter said. “I have some spare Pj’s you can borrow.”  
  
“Thanks.” I said grateful to him for his offer.  
  
“Come on I will show you to the spare room.” Peter stood up and held his hand out.  
  
I took it and he led me up to the spare room. It was a plain and simple room, had a double bed in it, wardrobe and two small bedside cabinets. Peter flicked the light on. “I won’t be a tick.” Peter stepped across the landing into his room. He had just laundered his washing; he picked up the Pj’s and then stepped back to Lily. “There is a spare toothbrush in the cabinet in there.” he pointed to a small ensuite.  
  
“Thanks.” I said as I took the Pj’s from him.  
  
“Well then, if you need anything just yell ok, I am right across the landing, I will leave the door ajar.” Peter said.  
  
I stepped closer to him, and then kissed him on the cheek. I could feel the stubble starting to grow as I did. “Thank you.”  
  
“Its fine, sleep tight.” he smiled and then left.  
  
I closed the door, not fully. I then went into the en-suite and changed into the Pj’s. They were long in the leg for me, so I left the bottoms off. I just wore the top which just fastened on me, and then I smiled. Peter was a skinny man still. I then turned the lights out after having done my nightly routine.  
  
I walked to the bed; I could hear Peter downstairs, tidying up no doubt. I crawled into the bed and was asleep in moments.  
  
\---  
  
Peter turned in bed. He couldn’t sleep.  
  
He sat up and looked at his door, it was open a little. He had checked in on Lily when he came up. She was fast asleep.  
  
But sleep wouldn’t come for him; he had suffered from insomnia for a long while now. He did have sleeping tablets but he didn’t take them when he was at work the next day. He kicked away the duvet. He may as well get some work done.  
  
He flicked on his bedside lamp. He grabbed his glasses and then as quietly as he could he walked downstairs.  
  
\---  
  
I blinked my eyes open. It was still dark. I snuffled into the pillow. It was then I realised it wasn’t my pillow. I sat up. I was at Peter’s. I looked around and grabbed my watch. It was 2.46 am.   
  
I needed a glass of water. So I tiptoed out of the room, the lower hall light was on. Peter no doubt had left it on in case I woke. I descended the stairs as quietly as I could. I then noticed a light on in the kitchen. I stepped in. Peter was sitting with his back to me. I coughed a little.  
  
Peter turned when she coughed. “You ok?” he asked.  
  
I nodded. “I just needed a glass of water. Are you ok?”  
  
“Me? Yes I’m fine, I just can’t sleep.” Peter said as he made to get up to get Lily’s glass of water.  
  
“I can get it Peter.” I said as I stepped from the small dining room into the kitchen, there was a glass draining on the side. I picked it up and then ran the tap. “You do this often?” I asked.  
  
“Do what?” Peter replied not understanding.  
  
“Work at this time in the morning?” Lily said nodding towards the stack of papers on the table in front of Peter.  
  
“I … I have trouble sleeping sometimes so I get some of the god awful paperwork I have to do done before I go in.” Peter answered slightly embarrassed.  
  
I filled my glass up and then took it to the table and sat next to Peter. “You weren’t allowed to grieve were you?” I asked.  
  
Peter looked shocked. “What made you say that?”  
  
“Just something you said earlier, telling me to let it out, you couldn’t could you?” Lily said softly.  
  
Peter placed his pen down and then took his glasses off. “No, Dad … he...” Peter ran his hands down his face. “Christ…” he said.  
  
I placed my hand on his arm. “I’m here for you as much as you are for me Peter.”  
  
“I know.” Peter placed his hand on mine. “Dad told me that only pansy’s showed emotion, yes my mum had died. He told me to deal with it. That was when he…”  
  
“He hit you?” I asked.  
  
“Not badly, just a clip here and there, but it was always me. Max teased me about that. Said Dad hated me, and Dad confirmed it one day. Said it hurt to look at me, and he hated the fact I looked like Mum. That was three days before he died. When the reading of his amended Will came round, he had said that if it wasn’t for the fact that he and mum had signed for the money to be split three ways, I would have been cut out completely.” Peter rubbed at his eyes.  
  
“I didn’t know Peter.” Lily said sympathetically.  
  
“Not many people did. Jane left as soon as she could, and I finally got my life on track. Well I thought I did, until Sarah did the dirty on me.”  
  
“She was your ex?” Lily asked.  
  
“Aye, but that’s in the past.” Peter smiled.  
  
I then shivered. It was then I realised I was sat there in just Peter’s PJ top, I looked at Peter, he had no top on.  
  
“Would you like some warm milk?” he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
\---  
  
We drank our milk and then Peter said it was time for me to grab a little more sleep. He took me back upstairs. We stopped outside his spare room. “Thanks for this Peter.” I stood in closer and went to kiss his cheek when Peter stopped me by taking my face in his hands.  
  
“No Lily, thank you.” he then kissed me ever so lightly on the lips. It felt divine. His lips felt different to how they had the last time I kissed him all those years ago. I don’t know why I did it but I placed my hands on his chest and I pressed my lips to his harder.  
  
Peter felt her hands on his chest. But he knew this was wrong, going too fast. Lily was emotional at that moment in time, and it wasn’t that he disliked what she was doing. He didn’t want to take advantage of her current emotional vulnerability. He forced himself to pull back.  
  
I felt Peter pull away. He didn’t want it. I suddenly felt so stupid. I backed away too. “Peter I am so sorry, please I am.” I started to babble.  
  
“Lily, Lily its fine.” Peter said as he took Lily’s hands in his.  
  
“I thought… I am.” Lily stammered.  
  
“LILY.” Peter yelled.  
  
I suddenly stopped talking.  
  
“It’s not that I don’t want to, believe me I do. But you’re grieving Lily. You’re vulnerable and I don’t want to take advantage of you I…I care too much to do that to you.” He let go of one hand and moved my hair behind my ear. “I always have Lily, and it wouldn’t be right to take advantage.”  
  
I looked up at him, “I care too Peter, I just need…”  
  
Peter then pulled me in for a hug. “You just want to be comforted?” he asked as he placed his chin on my head.  
  
“Yes, I just want to be held Peter, could you do that?” I asked.  
  
“Yes, I can do that.” Peter then took my hand. “I will hold you as long as you want me too and only when you are ready will I kiss you properly.”  
  
I just nodded as Peter pushed open the door of the spare room.  
  
We snuggled down in the bed; I lay on Peter’s chest. The sound of his heart beat and the warmth of his hold lulled me to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
The shrill of an alarm going off woke me from my slumber. I couldn’t remember setting an alarm. I opened my eyes, it was then I realised where I was, and who I was with.  
  
Peter cursed when the alarm went off. He shut it off and then placed his arm on his face. He then took it away and turned to face Lily. “Sorry, I erm…”  
  
I then realised it was a normal work day for Peter. “It’s fine.” I smiled.  
  
“Let me grab a quick shower then I will make us breakfast.” Peter said.  
  
“No, you shower. I will get dressed and make breakfast.” I suggested to him, knowing he had to be at work today.  
  
“Are you sure?” Peter asked as he sat up.  
  
I nodded. “Go on get showered.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Less than 15 minutes later…**  
  
Peter came down in dark blue trousers, a white shirt and a dark blue jumper.  
  
“I made you a cup of coffee.” I handed him a mug, and then I picked my own up.  
  
“You want me to drop you back at the house on my way in?” Peter asked as he sat down. Lily had made some toast and cereal. He didn’t have much else in.  
  
“If you don’t mind, that would be lovely.” I said as I bit into some toast.  
  
“Least I can do.” Peter spooned cereal into his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
We ate in silence, and then after eating Peter had said for me to leave the dishes. He would do them later. Peter had stopped to put on his long coat, and then he handed me mine.  
  
In no time at all we were pulling up at my Gran’s house. I turned to Peter. “Thanks for last night, I couldn’t stay here.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Listen erm, I should get off at a normal hour tonight around 5pm. I wondered if you wanted to have dinner tonight with me.” Peter suddenly felt scared about asking her on a date.  
  
“Come over for half five, I will cook us something...” I said as I opened the car door.  
  
“Ok. See you then.” He replied right before he drove off.  
  
\---  
  
We had a lovely dinner of chicken Kiev’s and roast potatoes followed by vanilla cheesecake. We had chatted about the things we had gotten up to when we were children. “I remember two days after I moved in you asked me to play cowboys and Indians.” I said as I sipped at the white wine Peter had brought with him.  
  
“Aye, I remember, I was the sheriff and I asked you to be my deputy.” Peter said with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, Chris wasn’t happy.” I said with a smile as my mind went back to that moment…  
  
 _“Ok cowboys and Indians.” Peter said when Lily, Chris and Danni arrived.  
  
“Oh can I be Pocahontas?” Danni asked.  
  
“Aye, Chris you can be the chief.” Peter said.  
  
Chris just looked at Peter. “Why? I want to be a sheriff.”  
  
“Chris, there is only one sheriff and that’s me, and I need a deputy.”  
  
“Well I volunteer for that.” Chris said.  
  
Peter looked at Chris, who was his best friend. Then he looked at Lily. He took the metal star from his pocket, it had deputy on it. Peter then walked over to Lily. “Here, I want you to be my deputy.”_  
  
I looked at Peter sitting in front of me drinking his coffee as he reminisced about how Chris had climbed the tree and then fell from it breaking his wrist.  
  
“I still have it.” Lily said softly.  
  
“Have what?” Peter asked.  
  
I got up and picked up my small bag and returned and sat next to Peter. I took out the small silver star and pressed it into his hand.  
  
“You kept it?” Peter said a little shocked.  
  
“Yeah, and I also kept this.” I pulled out the pendant.  
  
Peter looked at the pendant, he then spoke. “I kept the watch.”  
  
“I noticed the other day.” I said as I took the star back from him.  
  
“I am so sorry Lily; I screwed up all those years back.” Peter put his hands on his face.  
  
I put my hand on his and moved them away. “You were grieving, no we both were. It wasn’t meant to be Peter.”   
  
He looked at her. “I missed you all the time, but the way I had spoken to you…I thought if I called you would just hang up on me.”  
  
“I probably would have.” I said with a smile.   
  
“But I am here for you now, and I will be for the next four weeks, if you want me to be?” he asked gently.  
  
I looked at him, because four weeks was all we had. We lived in different worlds now. I had my job in London, and Peter had his up here. But if all we ever had was these four weeks I was gonna take them by the reins and ride it out.  
  
“Yes.” I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter left a few minutes later, I had decided that we would start whatever we were going to start the next morning, and I had to sort out some papers as the day after tomorrow I had the reading of the Will. Dad and Jo were coming back for that. I wondered what Dad would make of me and Peter.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was stood in the shower, the water cascading down his face, then his back all the way over his buttocks and down his long hairy legs. He couldn’t believe that Lily was giving him another, brief as it would be, but another chance. He didn’t know what would happen when he came face to face with James again, but he would deal with it. He quickly showered and then retired to bed.  
  
\---  
  
 **The next day…**  
  
I headed into town, I needed to get some groceries and stuff in. I was going to cook a nice roast dinner for Peter and I that night. I also grabbed some doughnuts and some ice cream for dessert. Peter had always had a weakness for pastries and sweets. I wondered if that had changed as he had grown up.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was stood outside the local supermarket; someone was inside holding it up. But the cashier had managed to trigger the silent alarm. Peter and his partner DC Simon Swan were outside with SWAT and some armed police. Peter and Swan were there as the local influence.  
  
I pulled up at the blockade. A few people were standing around. “That dip-sh*t Carlisle is up there.” one man said.  
  
“Is that the copper that sh*gged the main suspects wife then she pi*sed off and left him?” his friend said.  
  
“Yeah, my cousin works at the station. He said he hasn’t lived it down and that his DCI is a b*st*rd to him.”  
  
I sighed, Peter had sounded down when he told me of his fellow workers. They always left him out of things. Only his partner seemed to be a little friendly to him. It was a shame because Peter was a lovely person. Yes he had messed up with Natalie, but he was putting things right. He had handed over all the information he had on the Hooley case and Ripley and Danny had been pulled in. It was deemed to be self defence and the case was closed. But it still seemed Peter had the shadow of what he had done over him.  
  
It was then that two gun shots rang out, then it all happened so fast a man came running out the front yelling and swearing, then a car screamed up near I was. I turned as another man pulled a gun out and started yelling,  
  
Peter had heard the car, he turned. He saw Lily stood near to the new man with a gun. His heart stopped for a moment.  
  
I don’t know what possessed me to do it but I kicked the man with the gun in the nuts. Then I did the same to the two men who had just been saying bad things about Peter. Then I pinned the man with the gun down on the ground.  
  
Peter and Simon ran towards Lily. Peter had the cuffs out ready; he kicked the gun out of reach as he cuffed him he looked at Lily. “You ok?”  
  
I then realised I was shaking, I shook my head.   
  
“Swan, please escort the men to the station, and I will deal with this young lady. Once I have addressed the situation with her and these gentlemen, I will return to the station myself.” Simon nodded and did what he was asked.  
  
It was ten minutes later I was sitting in the local café with Peter having a strong black coffee. Peter looked at me with concern and said, “Lily are you sure you feel ok?”   
  
I nodded. “I do now; I don’t know what came over me.” I sipped at the coffee.  
  
“You could have been hurt.” Peter said softly.  
  
“I know, but he could have shot you too.” I replied softly.  
  
Peter just nodded. “I think we should order in tonight.”   
  
I looked at him. “I was gonna cook.”  
  
“Yeah well you can cook next time, I will come over at 6 and then we can order in.” Peter took Lily’s hand in his.  
  
“Ok.” I smiled.  
  
“Well I best get going; get the interview and paper work dealt with.” Peter walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
\---  
  
I had decided to cook the meal; I was feeling much better now. Peter might like to order in a lot, but I liked home cooked food. So I had the meal already to go, I was just waiting for Peter.  
  
I heard a car pull up and then a door shut. Then a few moments later, there was a light rap on the door. I smoothed down my clothes and then headed for the door.  
  
I opened it and Peter stood there with a bunch of flowers and a smile. “Hi.” I said.  
  
“Hello.” He replied simply.  
  
“Come in.” I said as I stood by and let him in.  
  
“These are for you.” Peter said holding out the bunch of carnations.  
  
“Thanks.” I said as I sniffed at them.  
  
“Your favourite, well they were when you were a teen.” Peter suddenly sounded so unsure.  
  
“They still are.” I said with a smile and then a ping went off. “Ah dinners ready.”  
  
“Lily, you cooked. You ok?” Peter asked after the ordeal she had suffered today he wanted to make sure.  
  
“I’m fine Peter, really I am. Come on let’s get these into water and then eat.” I said with a smile.  
  
\---  
  
We spent the next hour or so chatting, getting to know each other again. “So you ended up in London?” Peter asked as we were now sat in the living room sipping our coffees.  
  
“Yes. Dad’s job is there and so is mine now. Boring old PA, but it’s a job and it’s an income. But look at you a Detective Inspector.” I teased.  
  
“It’s not as exciting as it sounds Lil’s.” Peter said using the nickname he had given me all those years ago.  
  
“I haven’t been called that for a long while Petey.” I replied with his nickname.  
  
“Sorry, slip of the tongue.” Peter teased back at me.  
  
“What’s happening between us Peter?” I asked suddenly. I knew I loved him.  
  
Peter placed his cup down and turned to face me. “I don’t know Lily, but I do know that the love I felt for you back then is stronger than ever now. I know we only have a few weeks as we live in different worlds but maybe… I don’t know Lil’s we could make it work long distance?” Peter said.  
  
I nodded. “I feel the same Peter, but is it real or is it the memories?”  
  
Peter placed his hands on her face and looked deep into her green eyes. “It’s real for me Lily.” he whispered.  
  
I knew Peter wouldn’t make the move he had said he would wait until I was ready. But I suddenly pulled away.  
  
“Lily?” He asked looking at me, surprised at my reaction.  
  
“I want to Peter I really want to, but I can’t. Not in Gran’s house…I know it’s silly.” I said in a rush as I stood to take the cups away.   
  
“Lily it’s not silly, I understand I do.” Peter said as he stopped me. “Why don’t you grab some things and come to mine. We can snuggle up and watch some programs on the TV. I don’t have to go in tomorrow.”  
  
I looked at Peter. “I have to be at the solicitors at 2pm.”  
  
“I know, I took a day of leave.” Peter said with a smile.  
  
“Peter you didn’t have to do that.” I said to him as we walked back into the kitchen.  
  
“I know, but I didn’t want you to go through it on your own.”  
  
“Dad and Jo will be there.” I said. I then saw a change in Peter’s face. “What is it?”  
  
“It’s nothing.” Peter lied.  
  
“Peter I know when you’re lying.” I said.  
  
“It’s something your dad said to me the other day.” Peter said to Lily.  
  
“What did he say?” I asked him fixing him with a ‘look’.  
  
“I don’t want to cause any problems Lily just forget about it.” Peter placed the cups into the sink.  
  
Lily placed her hand on Peter’s “You won’t, just tell me what Dad said.”  
  
“It was the day before the funeral, I bumped into him, he told me…” Peter paused. He then turned and leant against the sink.   
  
“Told you what?” Lily could see the worry in Peter’s eyes.  
  
“He told me to stay away from the funeral, the wake and you.” Peter sighed as he finished.  
  
“My dad said that?”   
  
Peter nodded.  
  
I started to pace. “He promised.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He promised he wouldn’t interfere in my private life again.” I sat down on the chair at the dining table.  
  
“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Peter sat next to her.  
  
“No I am glad you did Peter, he has tried to control my life for years. After what happened with Jason he promised.” I slammed my hands on the table.  
  
Peter just placed his hand on Lily’s back.   
  
Lily looked at Peter. “I am so sorry he said that to you, but when I spoke to him after I saw you he never mentioned he had seen you.”  
  
“He wouldn’t, not after what was said between him and my Dad.” Peter said.  
  
“What happened?” I asked. I wanted to know.  
  
“It’s in the past Lil’s what’s the point of dragging it up.” Peter stood up.  
  
“Because that man ruled my life, he tore me away from you and my life up in Scotland and then dragged me to London. I had no choice in it Peter. He wouldn’t even let me come up to your dad’s funeral and he could have stopped this.” I said a little louder than I had planned to.  
  
“Nothing would have stopped this; I did go to the funeral. I stood at the back, and then I saw you.” Peter knelt down in front of Lily. “Nothing will ever keep me from you. If I could move with you Lily I would.”  
  
“No Peter.” I said as everything that had happened in my past rushed at me. My dad had been at the fore front of everything. “I will move…”  
  
“What?” He asked surprised at what she just said. He hardly dared to believe she had actually said it.  
  
“Dad has ruled over me for long enough. I’m 30 years old and I am making a stand. I love you Peter and I am pretty sure you love me so I am moving here.” I said as my heart burst with excitement and love.  
  
“Would you really do that Lily?” Peter smiled.  
  
“Yes, and no matter what my dad says I am doing this. He tore us apart once Peter, when we needed each other he tore us apart. We were grieving Peter we needed each other.”  
  
“Your job…” was all Peter could say.  
  
“Sod my job I can get one here, I hate it anyway.” Then I stopped, maybe this was moving too fast for him. “That’s if you want me to move here.”  
  
“Of course I want you to move here Lily, I love you too. I just…” Peter smiled. “Let’s get your things and go to mine.”   
  
I nodded.  
  
\---  
  
I bagged up enough for two days. I was a little nervous as we drove back to Peter’s house. We had just declared our love, I had decided to face up to my dad and change my whole life for someone I hadn’t seen for over 16 years. I couldn’t be happier. As soon as we were in the door I pulled Peter to me, I had waited long enough. Pulling his head down, I kissed him hard.  
  
Peter pulled Lily flush to him as she kissed him. She parted her lips to let his tongue explore. I placed my hands in hair as I dragged my tongue across his, he tasted so good. I felt his arousal poking me. I broke the kiss. “Sorry.” I said breathlessly.  
  
“Don’t be.” Peter said with a smile.   
  
I looked down at his bulge; it wasn’t that I didn’t want him. God I could have thrown him on the floor and sh*gged him senseless. But I wanted to wait; I wanted to have it out with my Dad first. “Peter I...” I hesitated, not knowing how to put it in words.  
  
“Its fine Lily, I don’t want to rush it either. Now how about we just watch a film and snuggle up on the sofa. Then we can snuggle up and sleep.” Peter pulled her in and hugged her.   
  
I took in his cologne. “God Peter after I speak to my dad tomorrow… God help you.” I smiled.  
  
“I will hold you to that.” he joked.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning I woke up as I had fallen asleep. I was held in Peter’s embrace, we were like spoons. I could also feel his morning glory in my back. He had been so attentive last night, we had kissed and fondled as we watched a film. I had felt his hard on last night but he had never mentioned it. I decided that I was going to make love to him tonight. For now I could at least help him with his morning glory.  
  
I moved down the bed. Peter had told me he liked to sleep naked; I just smiled as he had said that. Now I had moved the duvet down Peter moaned and turned onto his back. Then he flung his hand over his face. His morning glory was still standing tall. I ran my finger up it and watched as it jumped at my touch.  
  
Peter moaned as I then licked from the base to his tip. “Mmmm.” Peter mumbled in his sleep.  
  
I then took him into my mouth and started to suck and pump him.  
  
“God…Yes.” Peter said as he started to push from sleep into waking up.   
  
I felt his hands in my hair as I caressed his balls.  
  
“Lily… Are you …. God that feels good.” Peter moaned. “You don’t …. Have to…”  
  
I let him free for a second. “I want to Peter.” I then ran my nail from base to tip.  
  
“Jesus.” Peter moaned.  
  
I then took him back into my mouth. Peter thrust up with me, I could feel him swell then he burst in my mouth and then down my throat.   
  
I sucked him dry. I let his flaccid c*ck go with a pop as he flopped back and then spoke. “God that was good.”  
  
“Glad you liked it.” I said as I lay next to him.   
  
Peter looked at me. “I want to...” I pressed my finger to his lips.   
  
“Later you can do whatever you want Peter.” I said in a hushed voice.  
  
Peter then kissed me, the taste of himself and the smell of himself aroused him a little.   
  
“Nuh uh, Down Boy.” I said with a smile.  
  
\---  
  
After we had showered and had breakfast my mobile shrilled. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. “Hello Dad.” I said as I looked at Peter. He made to leave, but I shook my head.  
  
“Where are you? Jo and I are at the house and it’s all in darkness.” my dad said.  
  
“Sorry I stayed out last night Dad.” I replied calmly.  
  
“Oh? Who were you with?” My dad asked me over the phone.  
  
I heard the tone in his voice. “That’s none of your business dad.” I replied just as calmly.  
  
“Excuse me? How dare you speak to me like that?” His voice rose on his end of the line. I flinched as he yelled. He then continued, “After everything I have done for you. You dare to speak to me with that tone.”  
  
“Everything you did for me? You told Peter to stay away Dad, why?” I yelled back.  
  
“Oh so your with Carlisle.” Dad said with a smug tone of voice.  
  
“Yes I am Dad and he will be my witness to the reading of the will.” I replied just as smugly.  
  
“Over my dead body he will be your witness. Lily please, you’re grieving and that b*st*rd has taken advantage of you.” Dad said trying to plead his case.  
  
“No he hasn’t dad, if anyone took advantage it was me.” I winked at Peter. “I will see you at two pm.” I then hung up. “Oh my god did I just say all that?” I dropped the phone.  
  
“Yes you did and I am proud of you.” Peter smiled as he picked my phone up.  
  
“He is gonna be so pis*ed at me.” I started to panic.  
  
“Hey, it’s going to be fine. You are your own person Lily, and you can do what you want.” Peter brushed his hand through my hair. “Now what would you like to do?”  
  
“Could we go for a walk or a drive I just need to clear my head?” I asked him.  
  
“Sure.” He replied with a smile.  
  
\---  
  
After we had drove to a small clearing and Peter showed me the river and we chatted Peter drove us to the solicitors.  
  
I saw my Dad and Jo standing outside as Peter parked the car. “Oh he looks well ticked off.” I said as I unbuckled the seat belt.  
  
“It will be fine.” Peter held my hand. “Now come on.”  
  
I walked towards my dad. He looked at me and then walked up to Peter. The next thing I knew, my dad had punched him in the face. “PETER!!” I yelled as he fell backwards onto the pavement.  
  
“I told you to stay away. Now you turn my daughter against me. After my mother’s money are you?” My dad shouted, falsely accusing Peter.  
  
“JAMES!” Jo said as she grabbed him.  
  
“DAD I WANT YOU TO STOP THIS NOW!” I looked at him and then back to Peter as I took a packet of hankies from my pocket and pulled one out to stem the bleeding from Peter’s nose. “You ok?”  
  
“I’m fine.” Peter said as he stood. “Did that feel good?” Peter asked my Dad.  
  
“Not as good as the next one will.” he lifted his hand as I stood in front of them both.  
  
“STOP IT DAD!!” I yelled again.  
  
“Lily, step away. He is as bad as his dad.” My dad said with no intentions of stopping.  
  
“Am I? Is that why you beat him half to death three months after he had buried his wife?” Peter said.  
  
“He did what?” I turned to Peter and then to dad.  
  
“Dad had contacted James on my behalf. I had asked him to as I knew you wouldn’t speak to me after the way I had last spoke to you. So dad rang your house, but your Dad answered. I don’t know exactly what was said, but I got one hell of a hiding after that.”  
  
“Good.” James spat.  
  
“But at 10pm that night there was a hammering on the door and I answered. He shoved me out of the way and stormed into the living room. That was where my dad was drunk as a skunk. He just pulled him up and then proceeded to beat him up. The only words he spoke to my dad was that if he breathed a word of what he knew, that he would come back and do him in. He then turned and left.” Peter said not taking his eyes off my dad.  
  
I looked at my dad. “Why?”   
  
“Because.” was all he said.  
  
“He also threatened me when he left.” Peter said.  
  
“What?” I felt the anger rising.  
  
“I had witnessed what had happened. He told me if I breathed a word about what had happened he would give me a bigger beating than the one I had already had. He then left and told me to never contact him or you again.”  
  
I turned at that particular moment and punched my dad.  
  
Jo just stood there. “James.” was all she said.  
  
“Once the Will has been read, I want you out of my life Dad.” I said as I rubbed my knuckles.  
  
“Lily, he is twisting everything. It’s what the Carlisle’s were good at.” James said grabbing his nose.  
  
“I doubt it Dad, I heard the arguments with Jo.” I then stood tall and took Peter’s hand in mine and led him into the building.  
  
\---  
  
I led Peter over to a seat and checked on his nose. “I don’t think its broken.”  
  
Peter placed his fingers on it and moved it. “No just sore.” he smiled. “I am sorry you had to find that all out like that.”  
  
“I’m not, best I found out. He swore he had changed but he hasn’t has he?” I asked.  
  
Peter just shook his head as he saw James and Jo walk in.   
  
Jo looked like she had been crying and was rubbing at her arm.   
  
“Why does she stay with him?” I asked.  
  
“Love or she’s too scared to leave.” Peter answered, he had seen domestic violence a fair few times and it was always they loved them too much or they were too scared to leave. He had seen his own mother go through it, when his dad was drunk.  
  
“Come on, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can put him behind me.” I scowled as Peter threw the bloody tissue into a bin.  
  
Peter took Lily’s hand.  
  
\---  
  
Dad and Jo were sat to my right, Peter was on my left.  
  
“Afternoon.” the solicitor said.  
  
“Hi.” Peter and I said. Dad never uttered a word.  
  
“Ok, we are here to read the Last Will and Testament of Donna Hamilton.”   
  
Peter felt Lily’s hand grip tighter in his.  
  
 _“To my son James Hamilton I leave….”_  
  
James looked at the man, he crossed his fingers.   
  
_“… nothing.”_ the solicitor said.  
  
“Pardon?” James said.  
  
“There is more, _I leave him nothing as that is what he is to me. He split his family up, tore his daughter away from all she loved when I had offered to live up in Scotland to let her stay. But no… then all the times Jo ended up at mine after being hit by you. I leave you nothing.”_  
  
“The evil…” James balled his fist.  
  
 _“To Joanne Cairns I leave £10,000. Leave him you have the means.”_  
  
James looked at Jo. “You wouldn’t.”  
  
“I would.” She said meeting his gaze.  
  
“So would I.” Lily agreed.  
  
“Butt out of it.” James said to his daughter.  
  
 _“To my Granddaughter Lily, I leave you the £100,000 I put away in trust, also the house. Do what you wish with it, sell it or live in it I don’t care. Also Lily I leave you the small cottage in the lakes I have. I hope you enjoy the time there like I did. Also there’s one more thing.”_  
  
The solicitor looked at James. “This is the point where Mrs. Hamilton has asked me to tell you to leave in the Will.”  
  
“Fine, I’m going.” James stood. “Don’t come looking for me when he spends all your money and does the dirty on you. Come on Jo.”  
  
Jo looked at him.   
  
“Joanne, come on.” James urged.  
  
“I… I’m not coming.” Jo said her voice full of fear.  
  
“What… yes you are.” James bellowed.  
  
“NO I AM NOT!” Jo yelled.   
  
“Fine, then I’m leaving without you.” James stormed out.  
  
“You gonna be ok?” I asked.  
  
Jo looked at me. “You know what… yes I will. Thanks” Jo then hugged me and left.  
  
“So, the last part of the Will is this. _Lily I have been helping Peter Carlisle a lot lately, I know you remember him. You won’t part with that claddagh pendant he gave you all those years ago. The silly sod got mixed up with a married woman, a woman who was married to the main suspect in a murder case. Anyhow the cow left him high and dry, he got a bit low and we found each other. He still holds a torch for you, still wears that watch you bought him. Find him, I know it might never happen but I know you still love him, you gush when I talk about when I used to visit and you were always playing Cowboys and Indians in the back garden or up in the tree. Even if you just have a coffee and nothing happens at least try for my sake. Thanks I love you.”_  
  
I looked at Peter. “We did it on our own.” I smiled.  
  
“Aye we did.” Peter gripped my hand.  
  
“That is all, are there any questions?”  
  
“Can my Dad contest the Will?”  
  
“He could but I don’t think he would.” Peter answered before the solicitor.  
  
“Yes he could, but he only has two weeks to log the contest otherwise no.” the solicitor said.  
  
“Thanks.” I stood and shook his hand.  
  
\---  
  
It was an hour later we left after getting the paperwork sorted. I was sat in Peter’s car when my mobile shrilled. I looked at the caller ID it just said Private Number.  
  
“Who is it?” Peter asked after I hadn’t answered.  
  
“Don’t know.” I shrugged.  
  
“It could be the solicitor.” Peter said as he put the car in gear.  
  
“Hello?” I said as I flipped it open.  
  
“You have the papers to the house you spoilt little b*tch, but you no longer have a house.” then the line went dead.  
  
“We need to get to my Gran’s house NOW!” I yelled at Peter.  
  
“What is it?” Peter said as he pulled away from the curb with a screech of tires.  
  
“That was my dad.” I then relayed what he had just said.  
  
“The evil b*st*rd, he’ll regret this.” Peter said.  
  
\---  
  
We got nearer to the house, I could see the smoke. The road was closed off. “Oh God, please no.” I said as we hit a roadblock.  
  
“Sorry you can’t come up here miss.” The officer said.  
  
“That is my fu*king house on fire.” I yelled.  
  
Peter pulled his warrant card out. “D.I Carlisle.”  
  
“Oh sorry sir, you can’t go right up as the house is well ablaze, we suspect arson as the house did go up quick.” The officer replied apologetically.  
  
“I know who did it.” I said.  
  
“Lily.” Peter said.  
  
“No, he has been a pain in my a*se for too long, just get me to the house and then I’ll tell them.”  
  
“Are you really sure about this?” Peter said as he drove them up the road.  
  
“I am Peter, oh god what if he tries to torch your house or the cottage?” I suddenly panicked.  
  
“I don’t think he knows where I live otherwise when he knew you were with me he would have been over.”  
  
“True.” I agreed.   
  
We arrived at the house. It was falling in on itself. We got out of the car and I started to cry.  
  
Peter held Lily as she cried.   
  
“All of my Gran’s things.” I sobbed.  
  
“Hey, you have your memories.” Peter shushed her.  
  
“Oh all my stuff was there too.” I wiped at my eyes.  
  
“You can buy some new stuff. You’re not exactly short on cash.” Peter joked.  
  
“True.” I smiled.  
  
“Yes he burnt the house down, but a lot of your Gran’s stuff was still at the home she moved to right?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so.” I smiled.  
  
“Well then we can ring them and ask them.” Peter smiled handing Lily a hanky.  
  
“Thanks, now I need to speak to the officer in charge.”  
  
“Lily, are you sure?” Peter asked.  
  
“Yes, he has ruled my life for far too long, Gran saw it and now Jo. It’s time I took a stand and showed him I am not scared of him.” I took a deep breath and walked over to the officer.  
  
“Excuse me.” I said to the officer.  
  
“Yes?” The officer turned towards me.  
  
“This is my house and I know who torched it.”  
  
\---  
  
I sat in the local police station, Peter’s place of business. I thought people would have said hello to him but no they mostly ignored him. I was led into a small room, Peter came with me.  
  
“Ok so you’re sure about this?” the officer said.  
  
“Aye she already told you that.” Peter said.  
  
“I wasnae asking yae Carlisle, I was asking her.” the officer spat back.  
  
I looked at him. “There’s no need to speak to him like that.”  
  
“It’s fine Lily.” Peter sat back.  
  
“It’s not, you’re here with me and they have no right to speak to you like that.” I spat back.  
  
“Sorry Miss, we have contacted your mobile provider and they hae logged the call and time but it’s your word against his at the moment.” The officer said.  
  
“If you would just please have someone keep an eye on the cottage in the lakes, that will be his next target I am sure.” I said.  
  
“We can monitor it for 48 hours nae more.” the officer said. “We will also monitor the places Mr. Hamilton is known tae go tae when he’s here.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Do you have somewhere you can stay?”  
  
“Yes she does I have seen to that.” Peter stepped in.  
  
“Ok, we have your number if we need to contact you.”  
  
“Thanks.” we stood and left.  
  
“CARLISLE!” There came a booming voice.  
  
“Sh*t, Aye sir.” Peter said.  
  
“You’re back on nights tomorrow.” then a door slammed.  
  
“Who was that?” I asked as we left.  
  
“That was my DCI.”  
  
“So you’re on nights?”  
  
“Aye will be for a while too.” Peter said as we were now walking towards his car.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“They all hate me in there; I am given all the sh*te jobs and stuck on nights as much as possible. Since he has no doubt worked out, he will know that my reason for a personal day was you. That’s why I will be on nights.”  
  
“This is because of me?” I said worryingly.  
  
“No, it’s because of me.” Peter held the door open.  
  
“A*sehole.” I said as I sat in the car.  
  
“I couldn’t agree with you more.” Peter said as he closed the door and walked round to the driver’s side.  
  
\---  
  
We pulled up at Peter’s. I realised all I now owned was in the small bag I had packed. I wouldn’t get any of the inheritance until after 14 days. I had a little cash in the bank. I soon realised I may have to cut my trip short and go home in a few days, as I had clothes there.  
  
Peter looked across at Lily; she looked like she had a million and one things on her mind. “Come on, I will make you a cuppa.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
A short time later I was sat on Peter’s sofa, my legs curled under me and I was cradling the cup of tea he had made.   
  
“Penny for them?” Peter said.  
  
“What? Pardon?” I asked confused.  
  
“You’re a million miles away.” He stated with a smile.  
  
“Sorry, it’s just I only have the clothes I have on and what’s in my bag, I can’t have access to Gran’s money for 14 days, I have a small amount in the bank. I …” I looked at Peter. “I may have to go home sooner.”  
  
“How soon is sooner?” He asked gravely.  
  
“I’m sorry but it’s a week.”  
  
“What, but…” Peter didn’t want her to go. “Listen, I have hundreds of hours of leave saved up, if you want I could come to London with you…”  
  
“Peter I … you would do that?” I said a little choked.  
  
“Lily I don’t want to lose you, I love you too much… if I could I would go back and tell DCI Gray to stuff his job and walk I would.”  
  
“You can’t Peter, you love being a Detective, and that much I do know.”   
  
“I know but my hearts not in it here anymore, I mean you saw them, I f*cked up once and I am gonna have to pay for it for the rest of my life.”  
  
“You won’t, tell you what if you can get the time off then yes we will go. Or I could just drive down and grab some things stop off overnight and drive back up, I can hand my notice in and spend a bit more time up here.”  
  
The grin that spread across Peter’s face said it all.  
  
“Ok, then tomorrow I will drive back home, grab some things and then come back to stay with you if that’s ok.” I blushed.  
  
“Of course, I will see if I can wangle some more time off and come with you.”  
  
“Peter I couldn’t….”  
  
“Lily your dad just torched his mother’s house, he could be waiting for you, and he doesn’t know where I live.”  
  
“Oh... Ok.” I smiled.  
  
After we finished our drinks Peter went to make some calls to see how much time off he could wangle.  
  
I went upstairs to the spare bedroom, I stunk of smoke. “Eww...” I said as I took off my top and bottoms.  
  
I was in middle of taking my shoes off when the door burst open. “I can have two mon…” Peter stopped. “I am so sorry.” he turned to leave.  
  
“I don’t want you to go.” I said as I reached out to him. “You can get how long?”  
  
“Two months. He said if I want any more let him know, he can’t wait to have me out of his hair.” Peter said looking Lily in the eyes, even though he wanted to take in her body.  
  
“That’s brilliant Peter.” I stepped closer to him.   
  
“I know.” Peter felt his heart quicken and his c*ck twitch.  
  
“I do believe that I promised you something after I spoke to my dad.” I whispered.  
  
“Aye I believe you did.” Peter said looking at Lily’s eyes deeper.  
  
“I stink of smoke and.” Lily sniffed Peter. “So do you.”  
  
“Aye...”   
  
“Detective Inspector, would you care to shower with me?” I asked.  
  
“Yes.” Peter said with a smile.  
  
I took Peter’s hand in mine. “Will this be in my shower, or in yours?”  
  
“Mine, it’s bigger on the inside.” Peter said as he pulled Lily across to his bathroom.  
  
I giggled a little as Peter pulled me across in to his bathroom. It was a large one, with a huge bath and shower.  
  
“Wow” I said.  
  
“Now you see the reason I bought the house.” Peter smiled. He let go of Lily just long enough for him to set the shower to run. He then started to undress.  
  
I watched as he almost tore the clothes from his body. I couldn’t help but giggle.  
  
“What may I ask is so funny?” Peter asked as he stood there in his vest and boxers.  
  
“You almost tore those off.” I smiled.  
  
Peter then looked at me; there was a small hint of something in his eyes. “Well I know what I am going to tear off.” Peter almost growled.  
  
“What?” I asked my voice shaking.  
  
“These.” Peter said as he tore my panties from me.  
  
He then lifted them to his face, sniffed them and threw them down. “You smell divine.”   
  
I saw his brown eyes were now black.   
  
I then grabbed at Peter and kissed him, all the emotions of losing Gran, finding Peter, then dealing with my dad I needed to release it.  
  
Peter pulled Lily to him; he could feel the passion in her kiss. He ran his tongue across Lily’s lips so as to part them.   
  
Lily did this, she felt his tongue flick out to meet hers and when they connected it was magical.   
  
Peter then broke the kiss and stood back from Lily. He took his vest off and went to take his boxers off.  
  
“No… I am doing that.” Lily said gently but firmly.  
  
Peter just nodded as Lily went onto her knees and pulled his boxers over and off him. Peter took one foot then the other out of them and he stood there with the woman he loved on her knees in front of him.  
  
Lily then did something she had longed to do all day … she licked his head.  
  
“God…” Peter moaned as she did.  
  
Lily smiled as she took one hand and caressed his balls as she took him halfway into her mouth. She sucked him hard, and then ran her tongue along his shaft.  
  
“Lily… god yes…” he moaned as he placed his hands in her hair.  
  
Lily felt Peter’s hands get tighter as she slowly took his full length into her mouth. He was long, hard, as well as wide and she had gagged twice as she took him in her mouth.  
  
Peter started to thrust as Lily took him deep. Every now and then she would rub his tip along the roof of her mouth; Peter almost came when she did.  
  
“Li...Lily please...” Peter moaned as he felt himself coil.  
  
Lily stopped and looked up at him.  
  
“When I cum I want to be buried in you.” Peter said breathlessly.  
  
Lily let him go with a pop and a kiss. She then stood. “Shower with me Peter.” Lily said as she unclasped her bra and then dropped it.  
  
Peter opened the door to the shower and they stepped in.  
  
\---  
  
Peter took the shower mop and the shower gel, soaping up the mop, he started to wash Lily.  
  
Lily just lay back against Peter as he washed her. He stood behind her and washed as far as he could reach, he snaked down to her junction. Lily opened her thighs and let Peter wash her depths. Lily also felt Peter’s c*ck twitch in her back. She took the mop from Peter and then added some more gel, she then washed Peter gently. Then she dropped the mop.  
  
Peter suddenly dropped to his knees as he kissed at Lily’s tummy and then down.  
  
I was in awe as soon as Peter’s lips connected with my junction. I grabbed at his hair as I felt Peter’s tongue inside me.  
  
Peter could taste and smell Lily’s sweet scent; he added a finger in with his tongue.  
  
“Ah yes… oh Peter yes…” I moaned.   
  
Peter then took his tongue out and stood. He pulled Lily in for a kiss.  
  
I could smell and taste myself on his lips. “Peter please … I need you.”  
  
“Where do you need me?” Peter asked.  
  
I looked at him, “Here…” I answered by placing his hand on my junction.  
  
Peter smiled as he placed one of Lily’s legs on his hip.  
  
I smiled as I placed my arms around his neck as Peter lined up, I felt his tip rub at my entrance. “God Peter if you don’t f*ck me now I will burst.” I yelled out.  
  
Peter then thrust into me as he hooked my other leg on his hip and held me close.   
  
I felt Peter nudge my cervix “God yes, harder please Peter.” I begged.  
  
Peter thrust up and then took a nipple in his mouth.  
  
It was all I needed, after his tongue and finger, now his c*ck I was more than ready. His name tore from my lips as I clamped hard on him.  
  
“God you’re so tight and hot.” Peter moaned as he thrust again. He wanted this feeling to never end.  
  
My first orgasm waned and then I was hit by another as Peter started to thrust erratically. I knew he was ready too.  
  
“Please cum for me Peter.” I said as I clamped hard.  
  
“F*ck…I...God.” Peter thrust up and held it there as he emptied his red hot seed inside Lily.  
  
After a few moments the water had turned cooler and was divine on our overheated body.  
  
Peter let me down as his c*ck fell from me.   
  
“Thank you.” I whispered.  
  
“No Lily my love thank you.”  
  
\---  
  
I awoke a little sore the next morning. Peter and I had made love once more, it had been a while for me and I was saddle sore. Peter was snoring lightly next to me.  
  
I smiled as I sat up. There was a battered old chocolate brown robe lying on the floor. I picked it up. It smelt of Peter as I wrapped myself up in it.   
  
I padded downstairs to make coffee and toast. I then opened the front door, it was a nice morning. It was a little bit after 7 am; I knew Peter would sleep as he had fallen asleep just after making love to me. I smiled at that thought, that Peter and I had finally made love. I turned and closed the door. I walked up the stairs with a cup of coffee in my hand for Peter, I had just reached the top when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth.  
  
“Lily please, don’t make a sound.” It was Peter and he was whispering.  
  
I nodded as he let go, he was knelt on the floor. “I don’t know how but your dad is outside.”  
  
“I was just at the door.” I suddenly realised.   
  
“We need to dress and get out through the back garden.” Peter said as he placed the coffee on the floor.  
  
I just nodded. We quickly dressed, I was glad I had at least one pair of fresh clean clothes left. Soon we gently descended the stairs.  
  
Peter had his warrant card in his hand and grabbed his long dark blue overcoat as we went passed the door. Peter took his mobile out of his pocket.   
  
“What are you doing?” I asked.  
  
“Shhh…. Simon, aye I know shut up and please listen to me. James Hamilton is outside of my house right now… I am leading Lily out, and I need you to get here as quiet and as quick as you can…” Peter whispered into the phone. “Meet me at the little mad hatters house, you know who I mean?” Peter said and closed the phone.  
  
“Where are we going?”   
  
“Don’t worry, I need you to climb a fence ok, it’s not very big. You need to climb it and then turn left and run until you see a small house with a white rabbit in the garden, you can’t miss it ok?”  
  
“Peter I am scared.” I sniffed.  
  
“I know you are, but if he sees me leave on my own he won’t follow you. Meet Simon there and then get Simon to ring me ok?”  
  
“You’re not… I can’t do it on my own.” I suddenly panicked.  
  
“Lily you have too, please I will be right with you ok?” Peter smiled.  
  
“I promise.” I told him.  
  
“I won’t ever leave you Lily, I just got you back.” Peter then kissed Lily as he opened the back door, “Over the fence, turn left, house with white rabbit in garden and tell Simon to ring me.”  
  
I nodded as I kissed Peter one more time and then ran for the fence.  
  
\---  
  
Peter closed the door and headed to his front door; he grabbed his car keys and then opened the door.  
  
He stepped towards his car; he then saw the tires had been slashed. “Great” he said.  
  
“Carlisle...”   
  
Peter turned. “James.”  
  
Then James punched Peter again. “You took my daughter away from me.”  
  
“I didn’t take Lily away from you, you drove her away.” Peter wiped his mouth and tasted the blood.  
  
“Where is she?”   
  
“Hotel...” Peter said.  
  
“Liar...”  
  
“I am not, she isn’t in there.” Peter nodded to the house.  
  
“You would say that.” James spat back.  
  
“Would I?”  
  
“You are your father’s son.”  
  
“I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!” Peter spat back.  
  
“Oh no, you have his temper.” James said.  
  
“Everyone has a temper.” Peter said.  
  
“Oh I know.” James grabbed Peter by the lapels. “WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?” James then pushed into Peter with something.  
  
Peter felt it, “She is safe.”  
  
\---  
  
I ran as fast as I could, I saw the garden with the white rabbit, and then I saw a dark blue car. DC Simon Swann stepped out. “Lily?”  
  
I nodded and then I ran. “Peter said to phone him.” I panted.  
  
Simon dug his phone out.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was sitting next to his car; James was lying flat on his back now. It had taken all of Peter’s strength to hit him hard enough to knock him out. Then his phone shrilled.  
  
“Swan, never thought I’d be so glad to hear from you.” Peter smiled into the phone.  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“It’s safe, call for back up and an ambulance.” Peter said as he winced.  
  
“Why do you need an ambulance?”  
  
Peter looked down, “The b*st*rd stabbed me.” then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I paced the hospital corridor. I wasn’t Peter’s next of kin. That was Peter’s brother Max.   
  
I sat as I looked down at the blood on my hands. I started to shake as I went back to the moment we found Peter...  
  
\---  
  
DC Swan had almost gone pale and looked at me.  
  
“What?” I asked as I felt a sudden heave in the pit of my stomach.  
  
“In the car.” was all he said. He started the car and grabbed at the police radio. “Central this DC Swan it’s an emergency… we have an officer down at…”  
  
I listened as Simon read out Peter’s address. He was hurt.  
  
 _“DC Swan we have a Unit on its way and an Ambulance ETA 6 minutes...Over.”_  
  
“Ok, I am arriving on scene now. Over.” Simon placed the radio back and then pulled the car to a stop.   
  
I was out before he could stop me. “PETER!!” I yelled as I saw him slumped against his car. There was blood coming from his stomach. I clamped my hands on it. I then glanced and saw my dad.. He was out cold.   
  
“Peter, Peter please can you hear me?” I said with tears rolling down my face.  
  
“L...Lily?” Peter murmured.  
  
“Yes, Peter hold on ok, please you have to hold on I can’t lose you.” I urged and pleaded.  
  
“So… tired… Ow” Peter winced and then his head lolled again.  
  
“PETER!!!” I yelled again as I placed my other hand to his neck, there was a pulse, it was faint.  
  
Simon checked that James was ok; he cuffed him and then came to Peter. “Sh*t!” he placed his hand on his neck just like Lily. “That’s faint but it’s there.”  
  
“He spoke, just for a second but he spoke.” I said as I felt the blood seeping through my fingers.  
  
\---  
  
I opened my eyes and was back in the hospital now, Peter had been stabbed twice, both in the abdomen. They had contacted his brother and he had given permission for surgery to take place. He was being escorted down as I sat there. That had been two hours ago. DC Swan had escorted my dad as he was now fully awake and under arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer and arson.  
  
“Lily.”   
  
I looked up and saw Jo. “What are you doing here?” I asked.  
  
“It’s all over the news, as soon as they said your dad’s name I knew it would concern you. I asked downstairs and they said it was Peter who was hurt not you. So they let me come up. I am so sorry.”  
  
I stood and Jo hugged me, then the shock took over and I sobbed.  
  
\---  
  
I woke up later, I was lying across some chairs and my head was on a pillow.   
  
“Hi.” Simon said.  
  
“When did I fall asleep?” I couldn’t remember.  
  
“A little over 6 hours ago, we had to sedate you, you went into shock.” Simon sat down as I sat up.  
  
“Oh… Peter how is he?” I asked.  
  
“Fine, he is in ICU for now.” Simon said. “He is one lucky b*st*rd.”  
  
“How is getting stabbed twice lucky?” I asked  
  
“Your dad missed his organs; it’s mostly tissue and muscle damage.” Simon said.  
  
“Really how long will he be hurt?” I asked as tears fell.  
  
“Well it was a clean stab, not a tearing one so about 6-8 weeks is what the Doctor said.” Simon said.  
  
I smiled. “When can I see him?”  
  
“His brother is in with him at the moment, but I can’t see why you can’t see him.” Simon said.  
  
I nodded, but I also felt a little knot of fear at seeing Max again.  
  
\---  
  
Max Carlisle was sat by his little brother’s bed. It had been at least 10 years since he had last seen or spoken to Peter. He had almost died at the hands of that pr*ck Hamilton. Peter was going to be ok, but it was the shock of almost losing him. Max had been clean for two years. He even had a girlfriend, and he had just gotten back in touch with Jane too. He had phoned her straight after he had been asked about giving permission.   
  
Jane had said that if Peter was in *real danger* to let her know and she would be on the first flight over.  
  
But Peter was a lucky man. Max took his brothers hand in his. “Ye have tae get well Peter, ye have tae.”   
  
I was at the door when I heard the emotion in Max’s voice. “He will.” I said.  
  
Max heard the voice and turned. “Well blow me down Lily Hamilton.”   
  
“Max Carlisle.” I said   
  
“How the hell have ye been?” he said as he stood up and walked to me.  
  
“Fine.” I said as I was gripped in a bear hug.  
  
“Oi… my girl.” came a raspy voice from the bed.  
  
“Peter.” Max and I said together.  
  
“Aye.” he tried to lick his lips but his mouth was dry.  
  
“Thirsty?” I asked.  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
“Nurse said he could have a little.” Max said as he handed me a small cup and pressed a button to alert the nurse.  
  
Peter sucked from the straw. “Tired.” he mumbled.  
  
“Then sleep Peter, I am going nowhere.” I said as I kissed his forehead.  
  
“Love you.” he said as his eyes closed.  
  
“So…You two are finally back together.” Max said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
“When did this happen?”  
  
“It was few days ago.” I said.  
  
“Oh.” Max said.  
  
So as the nurse came in to check on Peter I took Max for a coffee and told him about what had happened since my Gran’s funeral.  
  
\---  
  
A week later and Peter was sat up in his bed, he had come home the day before. The doctor said it would be a while before he was up and about. My Dad had been charged with attempted murder and Arson, he pleaded guilty so Peter wouldn’t have to give evidence.  
  
Peter was in a foul mood. He was stuck in bed or if he was lucky and Max was around he was helped downstairs. He had been shocked to find his brother was there when he woke up proper, they had chatted after Lily had left them alone.   
  
They wouldn’t be close like they should have been but they were making a start.  
  
Peter hadn’t shaved and he had a beard there, it was itchy and he needed to shave. He needed to feel human.  
  
“Good morning sleepy head.” Lily said as she came in with his coffee, toast and pain killers.   
  
He was also hoping to be able to have a shower. His dressings were now waterproof and he was sick of a bed bath.  
  
“Hi.” he said.  
  
Lily stopped and placed the small tray down. “Are you in a grumpy mood today?” I asked  
  
“Yes I’m a little bit grumpy.” Peter said.  
  
“Well I have just spoken to Dr Smith.” I said as I picked up his breakfast.  
  
“What did he say?” Peter said as he pushed himself up a little.  
  
“Well, after breakfast and before I put the new dressing on, you can have a nice SHORT shower.” I said with a smile.  
  
“Really I can have a shower?” Peter said with a smile.  
  
“Yes, but on one condition.” I said as I sat on the bed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“That someone has to be in there with you.”   
  
“Oh… please can you?” Peter asked.  
  
“Of course I will you weren’t expecting it to be Max were you?” I said with a giggle.  
  
“Welllllll...” Peter said.  
  
“Dafty, come on breakfast and then a shower for us both.” I winked.  
  
\---  
  
Peter ate and drank his coffee, but he decided to wait until after his shower to take his pain relief as they often made him sleepy.  
  
So it was that Peter was stood in his bathroom, he only had on a pair of old PJ bottoms.  
  
Lily was stood there in her bra and panties now.  
  
“Not what I imagined.” he said.  
  
“What isn’t?” I asked as I set the water running.  
  
“You and me in the shower again together like this. I didn’t imagine I wouldn’t be able to do anything.” he sighed.  
  
“Peter, Dr Smith told you. You have to wait at least another week before you can do anything strenuous.” I said as I stepped in front of him and took his pants from him. He stood there naked. I then stepped into the shower and held my hand out.  
  
“You not gonna take those off?” Peter asked.  
  
“No, the next time I am naked I want it to be with you in a bed as we’re making love. Now come on.” I smiled.  
  
Peter stood there as Lily washed him. It felt divine to have the water running over him. He looked down as Lily was on her knees, and he loved that view of her. He sighed.  
  
“Peter it won’t be long and we can have some pleasure in the shower. Now I am going to rinse you.” Lily stood.  
  
Peter felt Lily wash the soap suds from him, but then he suddenly felt dizzy. “Lil. I need to get out, I need to sit.” he gulped.  
  
I looked up and saw he had paled; I shut the water off and grabbed a towel. I wrapped him in it and grabbed one to throw around me. I then guided Peter back to his bed.  
  
He sat down. “That’s better. Sorry.”   
  
“It’s ok, you need to rest Peter.” I said as I took a small towel and rubbed his hair.  
  
He yawned, “Sleepy.” he said.  
  
“Let me dry you and get you into some clean Pj’s and then you can sleep for a little bit.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Peter was snuggled up as I threw my wet underwear into the laundry basket. I dried off and got ready. I then took Peter’s breakfast stuff away. I sighed, the Doctor had said he would be fine, no lasting damage, he even said the scars would be very faint in time.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had been home four weeks now. He was up and about, and he was almost back to full health. The wounds had healed well. He didn’t need the dressings anymore, and he and Lily hadn’t made love since the day of his stabbing. But it was more him. He was scared he would hurt and wanted to wait.   
  
Lily was more than happy. Max had gone home after the first week, but Peter rang him every Wednesday.  
  
James’ trial had been dealt with. He had been given a 10 year jail term for the attempted murder on Peter and 3 years for Arson. No parole, so he would have to serve the 13 years.  
  
Lily had washed her hands of her dad since she had learnt all about him. Unbeknown to Peter, Lily had already gave her notice at her job, sold her small flat and had all her stuff in storage. Once Peter was fit she would find a place nearby. She was just waiting for the sale of the land where her grandmother’s house had been to go through and she would have quite a nest egg. She had also been to see a solicitor to make a Will. She knew it was silly...But after Peter almost dying she wanted everything in order, you never know what was around the corner.  
  
Peter was sitting reading the newspaper when I came in.   
  
“Hey you...” I smiled.  
  
“Hey.” he smiled back.  
  
“So how was Max?” I asked.  
  
“Good he and Alice are getting married.”   
  
“Good for him.”  
  
“Lily, can I ask you something?” Peter said as he put his paper down.  
  
“Sure anything you want.” I sat next to him.  
  
“You have been up here a while now and …Well we were going to go to London and then…”  
  
“I know Peter, but my life is up here now, with you. I left my job, sold my flat.” I said as Peter took my hand.  
  
“Did you really?”  
  
I nodded. “My stuff is in storage, once you’re back on your feet I was gonna find a place. I just finalized the details on the sale of my Gran’s land. So you could help me find a place.”  
  
“Already got one, you could move in with me.” Peter smiled.  
  
“Really, could I?” I gasped.  
  
“Yeah, I love you Lily and I can’t live without you.” Peter ran his finger up my arm.  
  
“I love you too Peter I can’t live without you either.” I closed my eyes as Peter cupped my face.  
  
“I want to make love to you Lily.” Peter whispered.  
  
“Please.”   
  
Peter stood and then took my hand and led me up to his room.  
  
We kissed, tongues invading each other’s mouths as hands tore clothes and caressed each other. I lightly ran my finger over his appendix scar and he growled from the back of his throat.  
  
“Lie down.” I whispered.  
  
Peter did as I asked, his erection pointing up from his body, I knelt astride him and took him in to my mouth.  
  
“God woman…” Peter moaned out.  
  
I smiled as I sucked him and felt him throb.  
  
“Lily I need to be in you.” Peter begged.  
  
I let Peter go, I then took two fingers and placed them into my mouth and then I lowered my hand.  
  
Peter leant up on his elbows and watched as Lily teased her fingers inside herself. He almost came at the sight of it.  
  
I got lost in pleasuring myself until I felt Peter’s hand grab my hand and still it. “No more teasing.”  
  
I nodded. I then pushed Peter to lie back and as I did I slid onto him. It felt so good to have him inside me… I slowly had begun to rock on him. I knew he wouldn’t last long as it had been a while for him, and for me.  
  
“Faster … harder … that’s it.” Peter moaned as he then stilled my hips as he thrust up one last time and screamed my name out.  
  
I clamped around him and came as his orgasm waned.  
  
“Thank you, thank you so much.” Peter moaned as I slumped across him.  
  
“You’re welcome.” I panted.  
  
“Marry me Lily.” Peter said suddenly.  
  
“What?” I looked up at Peter.  
  
Peter looked back at Lily, he didn’t know where it had came from but it felt right. “Marry me.”  
  
“Really?” I smiled.  
  
“Aye, really.”  
  
“Then yes Peter I will marry you.”   
  
Peter pulled me down for a big hug and then I rolled off of him and drew the blanket up. “Nap time?” Peter said.  
  
I nodded and we curled up and went to sleep.  
  
\---  
  
A few weeks later and I had moved in with Peter, some of my stuff had been moved into Peter’s and the rest was left in storage, Peter had bought me a gorgeous engagement ring. Life was going well.  
  
Peter was still miserable at work but he said as long as he had me to come home to, it made it all worthwhile.  
  
I just smiled. We were planning a holiday soon. We both needed it after everything that had happened since we had gotten back together.  
  
“So where do you fancy going?” I asked as we were curled up on a blanket in the back garden.  
  
“Well I have only been to mainland Spain and that was when I was 6 or 7.” Peter said.  
  
“Ok, why do we go to Tenerife, I have been once and I loved it, you would love it too.” I said.  
  
“Ok, then let’s go there.” Peter smiled.  
  
“Ok, so whose turn is it to go pick up the food tonight?” I said with a grin.  
  
“Well I went the last two times missy.” Peter kissed my nose.  
  
“Ok I can take the hint, its my turn.” I said as I stood. “So do you want the usual?”   
  
“Yup, you want me to come with?” Peter asked.  
  
“No, I won’t be long, and there is something I want to tell you over dinner.” I smiled.  
  
“Oh good news I hope.” Peter said as he stood.  
  
“Yup, good news, but you’re getting nothing until I get back ok.” I kissed him on the nose. “I love you Peter Carlisle.”   
  
“And I love you Lily Hamilton, soon to be Carlisle.” he kissed Lily on the lips.  
  
“Ok see you soon.” I said with a wave and left.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door. He got up, “Forget your key again?” he said as he opened the door. But instead of Lily standing there, there were two policemen.   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Sir, can we come in?” one said.  
  
“Please I am a Detective I know the drill, what has happened?” Peter said a little louder and harsher but he didn’t care.  
  
“There has been an accident…”  
  
Peter felt his heart hurt and the air go from his lungs. As the officer continued to speak what he knew.  
  
“… a lorry driver collided with a driver at a junction… there was a fatality at the scene.”  
  
“Please don’t say it was the car driver?”   
  
“No, she is on her way to hospital at the moment, that is why we are here, she was screaming for you.”  
  
“She is awake?” Peter said hopeful.  
  
“Yes, but sir she is in a bad way. But if you care to come with us.”   
  
Peter grabbed his keys, mobile, wallet and slipped his shoes on and grabbed his trademark coat as he left.  
  
\---  
  
I had a light shone in my face. “Get that f*cking light out of my eyes.” I yelled.  
  
“Sorry Miss but we have to, do you know what happened?” a woman’s voice said.  
  
Then it hit me, a big surge of pain. “PETER!!! HELP ME!! GET PETER!!!”  
  
“Who is Peter?”  
  
“My fiancé…” I panted. “My bag…” I went to move.  
  
“No Miss. Please don’t move.” the woman said.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was pacing the floor; he now felt what Lily had felt when he had been stabbed. “Please god let her be ok.” he prayed.  
  
A doctor came in. “Mr. Carlisle?”  
  
“Aye?”  
  
“Miss Hamilton has you listed as next of kin.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Then it’s only fair I tell you the truth.”  
  
Peter sat down, Max was on his way. He had phoned him as soon as this had happened.  
  
“Miss Hamilton was seriously injured. She was skewered with a piece of metal from the lorry. She lost a lot of blood. We managed to stem the blood loss, but where she was impaled…”  
  
Peter knew what was coming. “She isn’t gonna make it is she?”  
  
“I am so sorry sir, we haven’t told her yet, she has been told about the baby.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“She was a pregnant Mr. Carlisle.”  
  
“I didn’t know.” Peter said softly.  
  
“I am so sorry.”  
  
“How long does she have?”  
  
“We don’t think she will last the night.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Thank you.” Peter said as the Doctor left.  
  
Peter stood and looked out the window. His whole world had just shattered and he couldn’t cry.  
  
\---  
  
Max arrived to find the relatives room empty, but then a few moments later Peter came in, his eyes red, he looked at Max and finally he crumbled.  
  
“She’s gone Max.” Peter sobbed and Max took his brother into his arms and held him.  
  
“Oh Peter I am so sorry.”  
  
“What do I do now? I cannae live without her.” Peter sobbed hard.  
  
“I know little brother. I know.” Max could only hold Peter.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was stood gazing out of his sitting room window. He fiddled with his tie and then placed his hands into the deep pockets of his black over coat. The sun was blazing outside, he wished it was raining.   
  
“Peter.”  
  
He turned and saw his sister Jane and his brother Max standing there. “Aye?”  
  
“Its almost time.” Jane said as she stood in front of him and put his tie right.   
  
Peter sighed as he then heard a car pull up. He looked out the window and saw the hearse with the body of Lily and their unborn child pulling up. “I cannae do this.” he said as he felt tears form.  
  
“Aye you can.” Max said. “Do it for Lily and the bairn.”  
  
Peter took a deep breath and they headed for the car.  
  
\---  
  
At the church Peter saw James Hamilton stood there, he was flanked by two police officers.  
  
“He has a f*cking nerve.” Peter said as he walked past him.   
  
Jo was stood waiting. “Peter.” she hugged him.  
  
“Thanks for coming.” Peter held her as she cried.  
  
The service began, Peter tried to read a small speech he had written about Lily, but he couldn’t. Max stepped in and helped Peter finish it. At the end Peter placed the Sheriff’s badge on Lily’s coffin. “Sleep peacefully” then he sat back in his seat.  
  
He walked behind the coffin as it was led out. Lily had left instructions to be buried with her Gran. And so she was.  
  
James Hamilton waited until it was time for them to drop a handful of soil into the grave.  
  
“YOU KILLED THEM.” he yelled at Peter.  
  
Peter just turned and looked.  
  
“IF YOU HAD LET LILY BE SHE WOULD BE ALIVE AND WELL, BUT NO ANOTHER CARLISLE HAS TO HAVE WHAT HE WANTS. WELL LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU.”  
  
“Me.. You were the one trying to control her life, a woman beater, that’s what you are. Lily wanted to be with me …. It was just a short time but we were happy.” Peter sniffed.  
  
“Aye well your not now, at least I have that. But I swear to you I will find you and make you pay for the death of my daughter.” James yelled as he was dragged away.  
  
“Take no notice of him Peter.” Jo said. “He likes to threaten.”   
  
“I know, but what if I hadn’t of come back into her life? Would she be alive?” Peter ran his hand through his hair and then undid his tie.  
  
“There will always be what ifs Peter. But Lily was happy, happier than I had ever seen her. And that was down to you.” Jo smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Peter stood in his house, a few of Lily’s friends had come up from London, and Jo was there as was Max’s girlfriend.  
  
Peter walked into his kitchen, picking up a bottle of whiskey and a glass he headed out into the garden.  
  
Max found him there a little over half an hour later.  
  
The bottle was half empty and Peter was sitting sobbing.  
  
“Oh Peter.” Max sat next him. He held up the bottle. “This isnae the way little brother.”  
  
Peter looked at Max. “Isn’t it?” he slurred a little.  
  
“No, look at what it did to Dad… and to me. Peter I know you’re hurting, but you cant go down this path. What would they say?” Max placed his hand on his brother’s arm.  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Mum, Lily, Gran and Donna?”   
  
“They’d give me a good earful, and a slap.” Peter smiled a little.  
  
“Exactly. Peter I know its gonna be tough, but I am here for you ok? I promise I’ll always be here.” Max nudged his brother.  
  
\---  
  
 **Four years later…**  
  
After Lily’s death Peter had gone to counselling, Max had made him. It had helped him a little, then he had thrown himself into work.  
  
He still hated working in Kendal but he wouldn’t move away. He had finally put Blackpool behind him, as he had helped to solve a big murder and was rewarded for it.  
  
But then during those four years something had happened.   
  
Down in London Metal Men walked the streets. The Ear pieces that had been standard use were part of the cause. Peter was glad that both he and DC Swan didn’t use them.   
  
There were reports that there was a man and his followers fixing things.  
  
Peter had been inundated with calls as some of the Metal Men had been seen across his county. But as quick as it started, it stopped. After 6 months they vanished. Then came the new president Harriet Jones, the temperature rising. It was a strange old summer.  
  
There were unconfirmed reports that Metal Men and these huge Pepper Pot machines had been seen. But nothing came of it.  
  
Peter was sitting at his desk glancing through the paper when he saw the headline.  
  


**Pete Tyler has a daughter.**

_Pete Tyler, Vitex Millionaire, Head of Torchwood, came out and told them that he has a grown up daughter._

_Pete Tyler told us “My wife and I did our best over the years to give our daughter the best start in life. We didn’t tell people we had a child as we wanted her to have a normal life. Which she did .”_

_Jackie Tyler told us, “My daughter is a lovely woman who has been through so much in the past few weeks, she decided it was time to come home. So please let us be a family.”_

_It is unknown where Miss Tyler has been the past 20 years, where she lived, where she was schooled. Money can buy people off, but just who is Rose Tyler?_

  
  
Peter threw the paper down. “Who gives a sh*t if some millionaire has a daughter he didn’t have before.”  
  
“She is a looker though.” DC Simon Swan said as he picked up the paper.  
  
“Aye she is, but she wouldn’t take a second glance at someone like us, she has been raised in the upper class not like us working class.” Peter said standing up.  
  
“Oi, speak for yourself.” Simon smiled back  
  
“Don’t let Alisha hear you mooning over Rose Tyler.” Peter joked.  
  
“Oh she is fine about it. Besides … I think your mooning too.”  
  
“As if, I’m married to my job, I don’t have time for a private life … not any more.” Peter sighed as he looked at the photo on his desk. It was one of Lily, it had been in her Gran’s stuff.   
  
“Hard to believe its been four years this Saturday.” Simon said.  
  
“I know, still feels like it was yesterday.” Peter picked up the photo.  
  
“I know.” Simon patted Peter on the back.  
  
Peter smiled as he placed the photo back, he took the newspaper from Simon and placed it on his desk. The beaming smile of Pete and Jackie Tyler shinning from it, but the young woman with them looked like she wanted to any where but where she was.  
  
He sighed, he knew how she felt he wanted to be anywhere but here.  
  
\---  
  
Rose Tyler stood in her bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked so sad. She felt it too.  
  
She was trapped here, The Doctor on the other side. At least she had gotten to tell him how she felt. Rose had seen it in his eyes … the love he felt for her. But he never told her.  
  
She wiped at her eyes. No more tears, she thought. She picked up her jacket and went to start her new life.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was sat in the pub with his partner Simon.   
  
“So you going any where nice for your hols?” Simon asked.  
  
“Just going to see Max for a few days, and the new addition” Peter replied.  
  
“Ahh, your gonna play the doting uncle then?”   
  
“Aye … that I am.” Peter sipped his drink.  
  
Max and Alex were married and had just had a baby, Hamish Carlisle. Peter was to be godfather as well as doting uncle.  
  
Peter was actually looking forward to getting away from Kendal. There would be memories in Scotland, since Max lived in their old childhood home, and Lily had lived next door. But there were more in Kendal.  
  
“You look like you have a lot on your mind?” Simon asked.  
  
“Nothing much, just thinking about Lily.” Peter said as he placed his now empty glass on the bar.  
  
“Ah, well mate you know where I am if you need me.” Simon said as he finished his own drink. “Got to get back.”  
  
“Yeah, the missus would strike you down if you were late.” Peter teased.  
  
“Yes she would, night Peter.”   
  
“Night Simon.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter now sat on the steps of his own front door. He had driven back home after Simon had left.  
  
He was thinking how unlucky in love he was Sarah had left him, Natalie had left him, Lily had been taken from him along with his child. What had he done to deserve this? Was he destined never to marry again or have true love?  
  
\---  
  
Rose sat in the back garden of the mansion. She felt overwhelmed at it all. They had decided to stay in the original mansion. Rose was happy as she felt a small connection with the Doctor in this place. It was where they had first came to see her parents on her Mum’s birthday. She smiled that they had been catering staff.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
Rose looked behind herself and saw her Mum. She had a nice bump there now. “Hey.”  
  
“What you doing out here so late?” Jackie asked as she sat in a chair.  
  
“Looking at the stars.” Rose sighed.  
  
“Oh love, I know its hard… he will be fine you know.”  
  
“I know Mum, I just miss him.” Rose wiped at her eyes. “Sh*t, I had said I wasn’t gonna cry any more.”  
  
“Oh sweetheart. Your grieving, I know what its like.” Jackie pushed Rose’s hair back. Jackie had grieved for her husband, the man who’s child she was now carrying.   
  
“I know mum, when will it stop hurting?”  
  
“In time it will ease off, but I am afraid the pain doesn’t fully go. You learn to live with it and then you accept why they are gone and you carry on. And if you are lucky you get to fall for their doppelganger.” Jackie said with a smile.  
  
“Do you think the Doctor has one of them?” Rose joked back.  
  
“I don’t know love, he is very unique and he does change his face a lot.”   
  
“Thanks mum.” Rose said as she stood up and hugged her Mum.  
  
“That’s what Mum’s are for.” Jackie smiled.  
  
Rose then placed her hand on her baby brother or sister. “This little one is going to be so lucky to have you and Dad.”  
  
“And you Rose, his big sister, defender of the Earth.”   
  
Rose smiled, “Yeah defender of this Earth.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter heard the shrill of his phone. He glanced at the clock. 3.43 am. Sitting up he flicked on his lamp and answered the phone.  
  
“Carlisle.”  
  
“Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep but a body has been found.” DC Swan said.  
  
“Ok, I’ll meet you at the station in twenty.” Peter closed his phone and got up.  
  
\---  
  
Twenty minutes later Peter was swaggering into the station and into the squad room.  
  
He saw his DCI there, then he spotted Simon.  
  
“Peter.”  
  
“Aye. What do we have?” he asked.  
  
“I am just about to brief you all on that.” DCI Martin Gray said.  
  
“Sorry sir.”  
  
“Ok, at 03.00 hours we received a call from a young woman, she was scared and said someone was following her. Then at 03.10 hours we get a call from a male saying he found a body. We are pulling up the CCTV from the street where the first call was made and the second. The male has given a statement to the police at the scene. At this point he is NOT a suspect. Detective Inspector Carlisle and Detective Constable Swan will head up the homicide team, as we are treating this as a murder. So off to the scene with you two.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Peter and Simon said together.  
  
\---  
  
They arrived on scene, the body was still there, it was covered in a small tent that forensics had erected. They were milling around. Peter walked over to the tent, he was closely followed by his partner.  
  
He crouched down at the top of the covered body.  
  
“Its not a pretty sight.” one of the men said.  
  
Peter just nodded as he pulled the sheet back. You could just make out the poor girls face. She was battered and bruised. He then pulled the sheet down more to see the multiple stab wounds.   
  
“She put up a fight.” the man said again.  
  
“How so?” Peter asked as he covered the girl back up and then stood.  
  
“She has slash wounds on her hands, they are consistent with someone trying to fend off an attack.”   
  
“Ok, where is the man that found her?”  
  
“He is with one of the beat coppers.” the man said.  
  
“Thanks.” Peter left the small tent. He went to where he saw a few uniformed officers.   
  
“Hi,” he held up his warrant ID. “I am looking for the young man that found the body.”  
  
“That would be me.” a voice said.  
  
Peter then walked over to the young man. “Hi there I am Detective Inspector Carlisle.”  
  
“Dan Watson … erm Daniel Watson.”  
  
“Hi Dan is it?”  
  
The man nodded.  
  
“I am sorry to have to ask you to go over this again, but I need to hear it.” Peter said.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Dan then went on to say that he had just come out of the night club when he heard screaming. He decided to take a look. When he did he was almost knocked down by a man running past him at some speed. He then rounded the corner and found the girl on the floor. He had dialled an ambulance first and was then put through to the police. He had checked for a pulse but there was none. It was at that moment that Dan broke down.   
  
“I think you need to go to the hospital mate, your in shock.” Peter said gently.  
  
“I’ll be ok.”  
  
“There anyone we can call for you?” DC Swan asked.  
  
“No, the other officer called my girlfriend she is on her way.”  
  
“Ok, well we’ll need you to come in and make a statement sometime tomorrow.” Peter said.  
  
Dan just nodded.  
  
Peter and Simon walked away.   
  
Peter looked around at the scene. This was in a small darkened corner, the killer would have known that. Peter took his small note book out. He made notes of where things were, looking up he saw the camera.  
  
Simon watched as Peter went to work.   
  
\---  
  
Rose was sitting having breakfast when he dad came in. She knew straight away that he had been up all night. “You ok?”  
  
“We have had a murder.” Pete said as he sat down.  
  
“Oh I am sorry who?” Rose asked.  
  
“According to our police op, its Emma Davis.” Pete said as he took a piece of toast.  
  
“Emma, you mean the red haired girl that helped with my identity?” Rose asked.  
  
“Yes, she was on holiday up in Kendal. She’d gone to see her parents.”  
  
“Oh no, what are you going to do?” Rose asked.  
  
“Well our op will keep us posted, and I have already been in touch with the small Torchwood unit up there.”  
  
“Well if you need me to go and help you know I am ready.” Rose said.  
  
“I know love, and I may take you up on it. You should go in, Jake, Mickey and Darren are already in.”  
  
“On my way boss.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter was now at his desk. They had identified the dead girl as a Emma Davis. They had informed her parents of her untimely death. Peter had a photo of how Emma looked before, he also had the after shots too. She worked in London. Emma was a Consultant for Torchwood and Vitex. She had a clean record.   
  
Daniel Watson was clean too, Peter had run a check on him just in case. Three officers were going through the CCTV tapes. There were a fair few.   
  
Peter took his glasses off and placed them on his desk. He took a swig from his now cold coffee and made a face. Reaching into his draw he pulled out a lolly. He removed the paper and then let the sweetness of it take over. He only ever ate sweets when he was on a case, it helped him relax and concentrate.  
  
\---  
  
It was now Saturday, three days since the murder, but it was also Lily’s anniversary. 4 years. He had tried to get the day off, but DCI Gray had firmly said no. So Peter would pay his visit to her grave and then head off to work.  
  
It was hard to go to see her grave. Lily’s name had been added to the headstone.  
  
“Hi love.” he whispered as he changed the dying flowers for fresh ones. He saw that there was a small wreath. He smiled. Jo no doubt. He placed his bouquet into the vase.  
  
“I miss you.” he sighed. He did miss her, but it was getting a little easier each day. He remembered things without the pain.  
  
His phone then went off, he grabbed at it. “Carlisle?”  
  
“We have a missing person.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter was in his office. “Ok spill?”  
  
“At 6 am a woman rang to say her fiancé was missing. They told her the usual wait 24 hours, but then she said that he worked for Torchwood, that his office was ransacked. We sent a team over. He knew the dead girl Emma Davis. There were letters from her on his desk. He was supposed to meet her the day after she died.”  
  
“Ok, so there is a link.” Peter said as he finished writing down what his partner said. “What about the fiancé?”  
  
“I interviewed her, she seemed genuinely upset.”  
  
“Yeah, they all do. Ok so we need to find this Scott Mars.” Peter read the name of the missing man. “First of we need to get in touch with Torchwood’s head man. One of his workers is dead the other is MIA.”  
  
“On it now.”   
  
“No, I’ll make the call.” Peter said.  
  
\---  
  
Pete was on the phone when Rose entered his office.  
  
“Hello? Yes this is Director Pete Tyler.”  
  
Rose sat down.  
  
“Really? No I didn’t know.” Pete replied to whatever he was being asked.  
  
Rose knew it was important she could tell by his face and his eyes.   
  
“I will do better than that, I’ll have a team up to assist you. They will be there by tomorrow morning. No, thank you.” Pete hung up.  
  
“Trouble?” Rose asked.  
  
“Yes, we now have one of our head scientists missing, his office is in a state, and that on top of the murder of Emma.”  
  
“So that the locals?” Rose nodded to the phone.  
  
“Yes, a DI Carlisle. He wanted some info on what work Scott Mars did, I told him I would send a team up.”  
  
“Oh I bet he loved that.” Rose smiled.  
  
Harriet Jones the President of the UK, had created a special rule for Torchwood. They could work alongside the police force. They had all the clearance they needed. They were like the FBI in a way but they policed aliens as well as humans.  
  
“What was he working on?” Rose asked.  
  
“Some Sontaran tech that had been found.” Pete said.  
  
“Ok, so who’re you sending?” Rose asked.  
  
\---  
  
Peter got off the phone with Director Pete Tyler. “We have guests coming.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Torchwood.” Peter said as he rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

“You.” Pete said to Rose.  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Yes, you are the best team I have and I want you there.” Pete replied.  
  
“Ok, how are we getting there?”  
  
“Driving, you will need the tech in the vans to help you.” Pete said as he pressed a button.  
  
“Yes Mr Tyler?” came his assistant’s voice.  
  
“Yes Sally could you send Mickey, Jake and Darren up to my office please.”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter and Simon had knocked off and gone for a quick drink.   
  
“You know Peter that brunette over there has been checking you out since we walked in.” Simon nudged Peter.  
  
“Knock it of Si.” Peter said.  
  
“Peter you cant go celibate on me.”  
  
“No, but I don’t want to just … not yet.” he finished off his pint. “Plus we have the Torchwood team coming up tomorrow. The last thing I need is to have a one night stand tonight.” Peter added.  
  
“Ok, but you need to get back into the saddle and soon Peter, its been 4 years.” Simon said.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and her team, Mickey Smith, Jake Simmons and Darren Jefferson arrived in Kendal. Rose, Jake and Darren headed for the scene and Mickey went to the police station. They would all meet back up at the station later.  
  
Peter had arrived at bang on 8.00 am. He was just making coffee when he heard the London accent.  
  
“I’m looking for a DI Carlisle.”  
  
Peter stepped out into the corridor. “That’d be me.”  
  
Mickey turned and then he stopped, frozen. ‘No way’ he thought. ‘That’s not ….’  
  
Peter walked over to him, coffee in one hand, the other he held out. “Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle at your service.”  
  
Mickey soon came to his senses, this was the Doctor’s doppelganger. “Mickey Smith, Torchwood.” he shook Peter’s hand.  
  
“So is this it?” Peter asked.  
  
“No, the other three members are at Scott Mars’s office. they will reconvene here soon.” Mickey replied.  
  
“Good, well there is coffee in that room there, the squad room is through there. We have been allocated a room just there.” Peter pointed to an interrogation room. “Which is where I will be.”  
  
“I’ll just get some coffee take a peek in the squad room and then wait for my team… oh you will need these.” Mickey handed Peter the files on his team, basic info.  
  
“Thanks, be nice to know who were are working with.”  
  
“It will.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose, Jake and Darren used their ‘specialist equipment’ to see if the tech was anywhere near. There was nothing.   
  
“Was worth a try Jake.” Rose said. “I think its time we went and met the locals.”  
  
\---  
  
Mickey was stood waiting for them as they arrived. He went straight to Rose.   
  
“Rose … I need to tell you something.” he went to say but the man he was about to warn Rose about came out before he could finish.   
  
“We have another body.” Peter said.  
  
Rose almost collapsed the moment she saw him. It was the Doctor, the same hair, the long coat, yes it was blue but…  
  
“Rose.” Mickey shook her.  
  
“Mmm what?”  
  
“It’s not him, it’s his doppelganger.” Mickey said sternly.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“You lot coming or not?” Peter said. He hated working with outsiders.  
  
Rose followed in shock.   
  
\---  
  
Peter drove as the Torchwood team followed behind. He had seen the look that Rose and Mickey had given him. He had been shocked to see Rose Tyler’s name in the file. She was the heiress to Vitex fortune, he had read about her in he paper, but it never mentioned about her being a field agent.  
  
In the Torchwood van there was a stunned silence. Only Darren had never met the Doctor. Jake had twice.  
  
“He looks so like him.” Jake said.  
  
“Yeah, but its not him, for one thing he looks scruffy, the Doctor would never let himself get like that.” Mickey said as he watched the DI’s car.  
  
“Yeah, and he’s Scottish too.” Jake added.  
  
“The Doctor pretended to be Scottish once before.” Rose said gently.  
  
“Really?” Jake said.  
  
“Was that the werewolf thing?” Mickey asked.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Rose you need to get it into your mind, that isn’t him, much as Rickey isn’t me, and this worlds Jackie isn’t your mum.” Mickey said to her.  
  
“I know, but this worlds Pete treats me like his daughter.”  
  
“Rose, you know what I mean, if this is too hard for you we can always ask for another team to be sent down.” Mickey spoke a little louder to get his point across.  
  
“No, its fine, I’ll get used to it.  
  
\---  
  
They arrived at the scene.  
  
Rose and Mickey were for another shock when the met up with DC Simon Swan.  
  
“He’s Jack’s Doppelganger.” Rose said.  
  
“I noticed.”  
  
“So who is it?” Peter asked as the Torchwood teach followed.  
  
“Its Alice Johnson.” DC Swan said.  
  
“Mars’ Fiancé… now that’s interesting.” Peter said.  
  
Rose looked at Peter as he walked towards where the body was. “Jake do the usual sweep, check for any teleports, transmats or the tech.”  
  
“Sure boss.” Mickey said.  
  
Peter saw the team break up, Rose then walked over to him. “Have you seen a dead body before?”  
  
Rose nodded, she had in the time she had been here, a few human but most were alien.  
  
“Well if it gets too much you can leave.” Peter said.  
  
They walked into the small flat that Alice Johnson rented. It was utter chaos inside. She had put up a struggle, that much was obvious.  
  
Peter took his note book out and started to write in it.  
  
Rose looked at the long fingers of the DI, the fingers she longed to hold.  
  
Peter wrote down the state of the room, he then walked over to where the body was. The forensics man pulled the sheet back. She had multiple stab wounds and was badly bruised, much like Emma Davis had been.   
  
Rose saw the body too. She felt the small gasp leave her mouth.  
  
DC Swan was then next to the DI. “Same injuries as Miss Davis.”  
  
“Looks that way.” The DI nodded for the sheet to be put back. “Looks like we now have a serial killer.”  
  
“Emma was like that too?” Rose asked.  
  
“Aye, sorry I know she worked for Torchwood and so does Mars. But I promise you we will catch whoever is doing this.” Peter reassured Rose.  
  
“Oh we will help you.”  
  
“Rose.” Mickey said.  
  
“Excuse me.” Rose went to Mickey.  
  
“Looks like a transmat was used here.”   
  
“Ok, I think we need to clue in the locals. We need a background check on then ASAP.” Rose said as she looked at the DC and the DI.  
  
“Didn’t think she would be the type to be a sort of secret agent.” Swan said.  
  
“Are ye mad? There just a government law enforcement agency. They help out here and there and aye I am a little taken aback too, but she seems ok, she didn’t go all girly when she saw the body.” Peter looked at Simon.  
  
“Oi, that only happened once.”   
  
“Aye once is enough, fainting is supposed to be left in the training academy.” Peter teased.  
  
Simon smiled, it was nice to see Peter relaxed. “So pint after work?”   
  
“Aye, I think we should invite the others, a sort of get to know you thing.” Peter suggested.  
  
“Wow, look at you wanting to make friends.”  
  
“Oi, I just want to know who Torchwood is ok! What is it they say? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer.”  
  
“Oh so they the enemy now?” Simon joked.  
  
“Si, I have read about Torchwood, if they think the case is more to their standard they take over, no matter where they are, that’s the power they have. And you know how I like to solve a case.”  
  
“Ok I get it.” Simon said. “Suppose I’d best go ask them?”  
  
“Aye if you would, we need to get the report done and then its knocking off time.” Peter said as he headed to his car. As he did he saw Rose, Mickey and Jake looking at him.  
  
\---  
  
 **A week past, and not much had happened.**  
  
The team as they now where had gone out a few times, Mickey, Jake and Darren were easy enough to get on with but Miss Tyler well she always had one drink and then left as she had her own reports to file.  
  
Simon had sort of bonded with the three men, Peter a little, he was like Rose, he liked to get the paperwork done. They had no leads as to who had killed Miss Davis or Miss Johnson.   
  
\---  
  
Rose was sitting in her hotel room when her laptop beeped. It was an incoming video call.  
  
She clicked accept. “Tyler here.”  
  
“Hey Rose, I’ve faxed you the files on Carlisle and Swan. Their clearance is through, that Carlisle has a pretty colourful past there. Swan not so, boring. Good luck.”   
  
The call ended.  
  
Rose gathered the paper from the fax and read up on Peter’s colourful past.  
  
\---  
  
Mickey, Jake and Darren appeared a few hours later. They found Rose reading the files.   
  
“You ok?”  
  
“What yeah just case notes.” Rose placed the files away, she was team leader and she was the only one who needed to read them. “Their clearance is through.”  
  
“Ok, so who is gonna tell them that we are looking for alien tech and that the person doing the killing is using transmats to get to the victims.” Darren asked as he sat down. Jake sat on his knee.  
  
“Well you lot can tell Simon, I think I need to tell the DI.” Rose said.  
  
“Brilliant.” Jake smiled. “Come on se*y, time for bed.”   
  
“Try to keep the screaming down.” Mickey teased.  
  
“Oh I will.” Darren winked.  
  
They left and that left Rose and Mickey.   
  
“You gonna be ok taking to him?”  
  
“Yeah, I will Mickey, I know he isn’t the Doctor. Carlisle may be a bit of a pr*ck, but he gets the job done.” Rose picked up his background file.  
  
“Much in there?”  
  
“Mickey.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Lets just say he did something and these lot wont let him forget it.” Rose put the files into her portable safe.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and the team were at the police station. They had decided to tell the DI and DC after the briefing. But something came up.  
  
“Sir. We have found another body.” a young policeman said.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“In a small barn sir, just on the outskirts of the town.”  
  
“Great, when did this happen?” Peter asked.  
  
“Early this morning, DCI Gray had told me not to contact you last night, he sent DI Franks instead.”  
  
“Should of known, thanks.” Peter then looked at DC Swan.  
  
“Don’t look at me, I didn’t get a call either.”  
  
“No I know, the b*st*rd knows this is a biggie and he wants his little golden boy on it.” Peter stood up, rammed the chair back in and walked out.   
  
Rose just sat there. “What’s all that about?”  
  
“That is something you have to ask the DI.” Simon said.   
  
Rose looked at her team, time to call in some favours, she didn’t want to get to know another DI and DC. “Would you excuse me.” Rose said as she stood.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had gone to his desk, his DCI was stood against it.  
  
“Sir.” Peter tried to hold back the venom, he knew his DCI was here to tell him he was off the case.  
  
“Carlisle. Any leads?”  
  
“No, not yet.” Peter opened his drawer and pulled out a round hard lolly.  
  
“Ah, well I am reassigning this case.”  
  
“Oh, and may I ask why?” Peter then placed the lolly into his mouth.  
  
“Well look at what happened to the last big case you had.”  
  
“That was years ago, you’re never gonnae let me live that doon are ye?” Peter took the lolly out and waved it in his hands.  
  
“No, I want my best on it.”  
  
“You have your best on it! In all the years I have been here I only had one unsolved case against me.”  
  
“Yes and that was because you were sh*gging the chief suspects wife.” the DCI yelled  
  
“Aw come off it, we all know it weren’t Ripley who did Hooley.” Peter said.   
  
“Oh who was it then?”  
  
“It was self defence, why do you think Blythe backed off from it?”   
  
“I don’t know, rumour was you had something on him.”  
  
“As if. No, he could see what the case really was. A pr*ck who beat his fiancé up, liked to gamble and take drugs, went looking for a sh*g. He went to beat her up, but he had so many drugs in his system that a slap would have done it, plus he had already had a hiding off of his best man.”  
  
“So why not put the case together with that information?” DCI Gray said.  
  
“Because the DCI there wanted a murder case not self defence.” Peter placed the lolly back in his mouth. “But I sorted it in the end.”  
  
“You still f*cked up.” DCI Gray said. “You are off the case as is DC Swan.” he then walked away.  
  
Peter kicked his chair in frustration.  
  
“That must of hurt.” Rose said as came in.  
  
Peter just looked at her. “Aye a little but its better than wanting to kick sh*te out of my commanding officer.” Peter threw his lolly into the bin. “I am afraid that DC Swan and I are off the case.”  
  
“Oh really.” Rose smiled, she couldn’t help herself, she was teasing him, like she would the Doctor.  
  
“Aye, thinks DI Franks is the best he has.”  
  
“Oh and he isn’t?”  
  
“Nae, look I know its big headed to boast but Swan and I get the job done to the best of our ability, Franks, well he likes to skirt around the edges.” Peter sat down rubbing at his foot through his shoe.  
  
“Oh well I can’t have someone like that.” Rose sat in the seat across from him.  
  
“Well there is nothing you can do.”   
  
“Oh isn’t there.” Rose said.  
  
Peter raised his eyebrow.  
  
\---  
  
It was less than twenty minutes later that Peter was called into his DCI’s office.  
  
“Seems your little blonde friend wants you on the case.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“You heard, that was a call from Torchwood and the President’s office. I am to put you and Swan back on the case.”  
  
“Oh.” Peter was a little surprised.  
  
“Like you don’t know already.”  
  
“I didn’t.”  
  
“Oh and they did a background check on you both.”  
  
Peter looked at him.  
  
“They know all about you. Now pi$$ off.”  
  
Peter left his DCI’s office. Torchwood knew all about him, why did they need to do a background check?  
  
\---  
  
Swan, Darren, Mickey and Jake had left for the hours drive to the barn.  
  
Peter came in.  
  
Rose could see he looked ticked off. “The others are on their way to the scene, they’ll stay over night and investigate. The barn has been burnt down and the remains of a body was found there. Our forensics have flown in, I think its for the best.”  
  
“Aye.” Peter leant against the two way mirror that was covered in photos and theories, he‘d made sure the recording system had been disconnected. “Why’d you get me and Swan reinstated?”  
  
“I didn’t want to have to start afresh with a new team and you’re good at what you do.”  
  
“Oh, was that before or after you did a check on me?” Peter folded his arms.  
  
“Peter.”  
  
Peter was taken aback that she used his first name.  
  
“I.. I needed to know you were good at keeping secrets.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What do you think Torchwood is?”  
  
“It’s a government law enforcement agency.”  
  
“Yes, in what?”  
  
“In law, you help the police force and also distribute new technology to firms to help make appliances.”  
  
“Yes that’s what we want people to think.” Rose said.  
  
“You mean there is more?” Peter unfolded his arms.  
  
“Much more. I want to tell you Peter, I do, but not here.” Rose suddenly wanted to tell him all about Torchwood and about her. She knew all about him, he needed to know all about her.  
  
\---  
  
Peter led Rose to his car. “I know somewhere we can go.” He said as he held the door open for her.  
  
Rose slid in. It was still warm and the sun was beating down on them.  
  
Peter closed the door behind her, walked round the car and got in beside her.  
  
He drove them to his favourite place to think. It was a small ruined church on the outskirts of Kendal, this was where he came to unwind and occasionally break down. He pulled the car to a stop.  
  
Rose felt her heart beat quicken at what she was about to tell him, she knew she just had to tell him about Torchwood, but she found that she wanted to tell him about her past.  
  
“So you want to do this in here or..” he nodded out of the window.  
  
“Well, since you drove us up here it would be a shame to stay in the car.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Come on then.” he smiled a little and took his key from the ignition, opening his door. He hopped out, walking around to open Rose’s door.  
  
“Thanks.” she smiled as she got out of the car.  
  
“There’s a little seat up here.” he started to walk ahead of her.  
  
Rose followed a little way behind him.  
  
Peter sat himself down on the seat and stretched his long legs out as Rose sat next to him. “So come on then. What exactly is Torchwood?”  
  
“We are like, you know, part of the government, well we work outside of it as well. But we specialise in getting jobs done that other’s can’t do.”  
  
“Is that a code?” he smiled, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“We deal with Aliens, we’re usually their first contact.” Rose said bluntly.  
  
“And by aliens you don’t mean human ones.” he sat up a little.  
  
“No, Torchwood helps aliens who come to Earth, those who accidentally come here. We also deal with the threat of an alien invasion. Its long and complicated. But that’s why we are here. Mars was working on some alien tech, Emma was his liaison back at HQ, now he’s missing and so’s the tech he was working on.”  
  
Peter just looked at her. “Ok, I get it alien hunters… but this tech?”  
  
“Its like a teleport, from A to B, and the murderer is using it. We know that much.” Rose said as she sat back. Peter was taking this so well.  
  
“Right … so are we safe?”   
  
“No, I am sorry Peter but no. But since whoever is doing this is targeting Torchwood, you will be.” Rose smiled at him.  
  
“Oh, I think they’ll know who is on the case from here, so I think we need to be in pairs at all times then.”  
  
“Yeah.” Rose brushed a wisp of hair from her face.  
  
Peter took in her face, she was beautiful. He found at that very moment in time he wanted to kiss her. But he didn’t. “So how does the daughter of Pete Tyler end up being an alien hunter?”   
  
“Ah.. Now that is an even longer story.” Rose said.  
  
“Well we have time. The others have the scene covered. I have my mobile and we aren’t that far away if any thing crops up.”  
  
“Ok,” Rose took a deep breath. “I am Pete Tyler’s daughter. But not this world’s Pete Tyler”  
  
Rose then went on to tell Peter about Parallel worlds, how she had came through with her friends and helped to thwart the Cyber invasion, then how when the Daleks had tried to cross to this world that Rose and her friend The Doctor had stopped them. How she had been almost lost into the void. How she had been left here. She also told him about her mum.  
  
Peter rubbed his eyes after she had finished. “Ok so your not from this Earth, but another that mirrors this one, you were with an alien called the Doctor who saved Earth a lot, your mum isn’t this worlds Jackie, but yours like Mickey. You were left here without the man, sorry alien you love.”  
  
Rose nodded.   
  
“So you threw yourself into Torchwood and became this Earth’s defender?”  
  
“That about sums it up yeah, you do believe me?”  
  
“Aye, even a raving loony couldnae make that up. So you have had your heart broken, lost the love of your life.” Peter sighed.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“So have I.” Peter then went on to tell Rose about Lily.  
  
Rose sat and listened as Peter spoke about Lily. It was clear he still had Love for her. It had hurt Rose to see the look of pain etched on Peter’s face but, it wasn’t because he looked like the Doctor. It was because he looked so sad. “I am so sorry Peter.”  
  
“Yeah, but we just block it out, lock it away and get on with things don’t we?” Peter said with a little smile. Then Rose’s stomach decided to growl.  
  
Blushing, she apologised.  
  
“How about we stop off on the way back, I know a nice little restaurant.” Peter stood up and looked at Rose. “If you want to that is?”  
  
“I would love to.” Rose smiled seeing Peter hold his hand out for her. She took it, its size still the same but it was the warmth that was the difference.  
  
\---  
  
Peter dropped Rose back at her hotel after they had stopped off for a quick bite to eat.   
  
Rose had relaxed since she had told him about her and about Torchwood, but he couldn’t help feeling that she hadn’t told him everything.  
  
\---  
  
Rose slumped into the bed after her shower. Why hadn’t she told him he looked like the Doctor. She turned onto her side and looked at the clock, it was only late afternoon. She needed a walk.  
  
So she got up and dressed in a pair of grey tracksuit pants, an old black tee and slid on some trainers. She left her hair hanging and grabbed her room key, mobile and purse.   
  
She left her room and the hotel.  
  
Rose made her way to the river. There were people mulling around but they took no notice of her, which was what she wanted. Sometimes being Rose Tyler Heiress was hard work. So it was nice to be Rose Tyler from the Powell Estate every now and then.  
  
\---  
  
Peter had tried to relax a little, but he couldn’t. Rose was on her own and the murderer had a teleport device. He got up from his couch and headed for his car. Pulling up in the car park he ran into Rose’s hotel.  
  
He flashed his warrant card. “Rose Tyler.”   
  
“Sorry Detective, Miss Tyler left about 20 minutes ago.” the woman at the desk replied.  
  
“Thank you, could you have her ring this number when she gets back.” Peter quickly wrote his mobile number down. “Please tell her it’s urgent.”  
  
“I will do.” the woman smiled.  
  
Peter left the hotel. Where would Rose have gone. He decided he needed a coffee and headed for Jamie’s Coffee Shop.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was heading back to her hotel when she felt like she was being watched. She turned but no-one was there, so she carried on to her hotel.  
  
\---  
  
In the shadows a man saw her pass. “Soon Miss Tyler, very soon.” then he was gone.  
  
\---  
  
“Miss Tyler.” the woman behind the desk said.  
  
“Yes, erm Peggy wasn’t it?”   
  
“Yes Miss Tyler.” Peggy smiled.  
  
“Rose, call me Rose.”  
  
“Rose, an Detective Inspector Carlisle was here a short time ago and left you this and said it was urgent for you call him.”  
  
“Thank you Peggy.” Rose took the slip of paper with the number on and dialled it into her phone.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was sitting in the coffee shop, Jamie had as always made his coffee to perfection. Then his mobile shrilled.  
  
“Carlisle.” he said.  
  
Rose didn’t know how to speak to him so she just went with. “Hi, its Rose.”  
  
“Rose,” Peter felt relieved that she was ok. “Are you at your hotel?”  
  
“Yes, what’s so urgent?”   
  
“I erm, don’t move I’m on my way.” Peter gulped down his still hot coffee and cursed as it burnt his mouth.  
  
“That’ll teach you.” Jamie said as Peter smiled at her and left.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sat on the chair in the lobby of the hotel when Peter came waltzing in. “Peter what’s happened?” Rose stood as he looked like he had ran.  
  
“Sorry, just me being paranoid but,” then he noticed where they were. “Not here.”  
  
Rose looked at him. “Come up to my room.”   
  
Peter nodded.  
  
\---  
  
Rose led Peter to her room. She was glad it was tidy. Rose held the door open.  
  
Peter walked into her room, well it was like a small suite, it had a sofa, a chair and then two doors off of it.  
  
Rose walked over to him. “Peter what is it?”  
  
“I am sorry, its just you told me the murderer is using a teleport thing.”  
  
“A transmat yes.”  
  
“Well what if you are next on the list, or one of the others, you …” he looked at her.  
  
Rose was touched, he was worried for her. “I could be targeted.”  
  
Peter nodded. “Sorry, I erm… I don’t think its safe for you to be your own at the moment.”  
  
“So… does that mean you are going to protect me?” Rose asked as she blushed a little.  
  
“If you want me to, or I can get you into a safe house until the others come back.”  
  
“No, I think you’ll do fine.” Rose smiled. “Sit down and I’ll get us some drinks.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter stretched out on the couch after Rose had gone to bed. He was reading one of the books that were on the bookcase there. It was about the history of the world war. He had said that if he hadn’t of been a cop he may have been a professor of history.  
  
He had asked Rose to leave her door ajar so he could check in on her now and then. Which he did.  
  
Rose looked even more beautiful asleep. Her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow as she was curled up fast asleep.  
  
Peter smiled, he had a warm feeling in his heart and stomach at the sight of Rose asleep. He went back to the couch, he knew the others would be back in the morning and Rose would be safe then.  
  
\---  
  
Morning had just dawned when he heard Rose moving in her room. He let his eyes close for one moment.  
  
Rose woke just after 6 am. She stretched out. Then saw her door open. She remembered Peter was in the other room. Rose got up and went to the bathroom did her morning duties, wrapped herself in the white fluffy robe and headed for the sitting area.   
  
Rose saw Peter had fallen asleep, his glasses perched on the end of his nose, and a book lying on his lap. His feet were up on the table. Her heart jumped at the sight. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. Rose went to pick the mug up. It was still warm which meant he hadn’t long fell asleep.  
  
Rose went back to her bed and pulled one of the sheets from it and headed back to Peter. She didn’t want move him, so she took the book and his glasses from him and draped the sheet over him.  
  
Then she heard the voices of her team and headed to the door just as Mickey was about to knock on it.  
  
“Blimey, your up early.” Mickey said.  
  
“Shhh.” Rose said as she pulled the door over.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well one its early and people are asleep in their beds.”   
  
“What’s the other one?” Jake asked.  
  
“I erm, the DI is asleep.” Rose said and blushed.  
  
“You dirty dog.” Darren teased.  
  
“Shut up, its not like that. I told him about Torchwood and me, also about the transmat device.”  
  
“You told him everything?” Mickey asked.  
  
“Not everything no, he knows about the Doctor, but not the whole thing.”  
  
“Oh Rose.” Mickey sighed.  
  
“Don’t Mickey.” Rose looked at him. “He got worried that since Torchwood ops were being targeted that I could be next on the list and that I was on my own.”   
  
“Ah, so he being the gentleman in protecting you.” Jake said.  
  
“But he is asleep.” Mickey said.  
  
“Only just, he fell asleep when I woke up. Now push off I will see you at the station at 9am.” Rose smiled.  
  
“Be careful Rose.” Darren said.  
  
“I will.” Rose then went back into her room.  
  
Peter hadn’t shifted. Rose decided he could sleep a little and then she’d wake him.  
  
\---  
  
Peter smelt the coffee and something else.  
  
Rose was dressed in her black pants and white blouse, trying to wake Peter, she knew he liked his coffee so she was waving it under his nose.  
  
“Peter.” she said.  
  
Peter heard the voice, then he blinked his eyes open, the face was blurry at first but then it became clearer. “Rose.”  
  
“Morning.” Rose stood up.  
  
Peter sat up. “Sorry I must have dozed off.”  
  
“It’s fine, the others checked in.” Rose handed him the coffee.  
  
Peter felt the kink in his neck, also the sheet on him. He looked down.  
  
“Its just after 7am, you were only out for an hour, so you did your job.” Rose teased her tongue out the side of her mouth.  
  
“Thanks.” he moved the sheet and took sip of the coffee. It was good.  
  
“So Inspector, do you want to have some breakfast and then you can go home get showered and dressed and not look like you slept in your clothes.”  
  
“Well, breakfast sounds good.” he smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Two hours later Peter was sat at his desk, Rose, DC Swan, Mickey, Darren and Jake were stood around or sitting. DC Swan had taken onboard what they had said and it was decided that they would be in pairs. Jake and Darren, Mickey and Rose. Peter and Simon were fine.  
  
The body they had found had been badly burnt, so they were awaiting the post mortem results. In the meantime Rose and Mickey were catching up on their reports and expenses. Jake, Darren and Swan were going over the scans Torchwood had run.  
  
Peter was in the room that they had been allocated. Looking at the photos of the now three victims. Emma Davis the first, a work colleague to Scott Mars, then there was the murder of Alice Johnson, Mars’ fiancé. In the same way Miss Davis had been killed. He looked at the photos of their bodies and then to their photos of how they looked alive. Then another body had been found dead. But his body had been burnt. Peter had his glasses on, his hair a right mess as he had been running his hands through it as he thought.  
  
\---  
  
Rose looked up and saw that the others were hard at work. “Why don’t you lot break for lunch? Take an hour and then we’ll meet back up?” Rose said.  
  
“What about you?” Jake asked.  
  
“Oh I will stay here, in the busy police station.” Rose smiled.  
  
“If your sure?” Mickey said.  
  
“Just bring back a doggy bag for me and the DI.” Rose waved them off.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was writing a list of names that were linked to the two women, he was sure that the body that had been found at the barn was Mars. So he was listing names that connected to the three of them. One name kept coming up. David Burns, multi millionaire and sat on the government.  
  
That was the only main link he had found.  
  
He took his glasses of and rested his head on his hands for a moment.  
  
\---  
  
Rose opened the door to the interrogation room that they had been allocated, she had two cups in her hand, she had thought Peter could use a cuppa. When she got into the room, Peter’s arms were folded on the desk and his head was lying on them and he was fast asleep.  
  
Rose placed the cups down and went to Peter. She knew it was because he had been worried about her that he was tired, but if his DCI found Peter asleep he would be in trouble. “Peter.” she gently shook him.  
  
“Hmmm,” he mumbled.  
  
“Wake up.” she smiled as he snuffled into his arms. Then raised his head. “Hello.”  
  
“Hi.” he said to her as he blinked awake.  
  
“Coffee?” she held up the cup.  
  
“You know me so well already.” he smiled as he took the cup.  
  
Rose noticed he had the files and photos out. “So what have you been up to?” Rose took he seat next to him.  
  
“Just thinking, the body … its Mars’ I know it is, so I was listing names who were linked to the three of them and one name kept coming up.”  
  
“Whose?” Rose asked.  
  
“David Burns.”  
  
“THE David Burns?” Rose asked  
  
“Aye, he was Alice’s boss, for five years. Emma worked for his department before she left for Torchwood, and Scott Mars, well his phone records show he made a fair few calls to Mr Burn’s office.” Peter slid the paperwork over.  
  
“You have been busy.” Rose took the paper. “So you think Burns has something to do with this.”  
  
“Aye, but am not sure how.” Peter drank his coffee.  
  
“Well I can put a tab on Burns if you like, secret like.” Rose looked at him.  
  
“Sure, that would be a big help.” Peter smiled. Then he found himself asking Rose something. “Rose … I erm… would you like to have dinner again?”  
  
Rose looked at him, she found herself very much wanting to have dinner with him. “Yes I would love to.” she smiled.  
  
“Great, is tonight too soon?”   
  
“No tonight would be fine Peter.” Rose smiled and they finished their coffee.  
  
\---  
  
The others came back and they started to fire back and forth theories about how Burns could be involved.  
  
It was just after 5pm when they called it a day. Peter had made arrangements to pick Rose up at 7.30 pm at the hotel.   
  
Rose was wary, why had he suddenly asked her out? Was this just two friends going to dinner … or was it more.   
  
\---  
  
Peter didn’t really know why he had asked Rose out, he liked her yes, but she was ROSE TYLER for Christ sake. But he found that he liked her company and he could be himself around her and that wasn’t something he could do normally. So he had found himself booking a table at his favourite restaurant and changed into his black pants and a pale blue shirt, the casual but dressy look.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had opted for her black pants with a purple pinstripe through them and a lilac blouse to top it off. She hadn’t packed for going out but these would do. She glanced at her watch, it was almost 7.30.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was stood in the lobby waiting when he turned and saw Rose. She looked beautiful. “Hi.” he smiled.  
  
“Hi.” she said back.  
  
“You look.. Erm car’s this way.” he said as he held his arm out. Rose linked her arm with his as he led her to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose smiled inside as Peter drove them to dinner. She was nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
Peter was more nervous than he had ever been, he pulled up at the restaurant and cut the engine.  
  
Rose looked out the window. It was one of the finer restaurants. Rose then realised why he was nervous. “Peter” Rose placed her hand on his.  
  
“Yes?” he looked at her.  
  
“You don’t have to take me to the most expensive place, I mean you can if you want to but because you think you HAVE too.”  
  
Peter smiled. “Well we can go someplace else if you like?” he looked at her.  
  
“Yeah, lets.” Rose smiled.  
  
\---  
  
A couple of hours later and Rose and Peter were sitting drinking coffee, Peter had taken her to his favourite place, it was Marcy’s, a place that cooked comfort food. He frequented this place a lot.  
  
“That was lovely Peter.” Rose said as she finished her coffee.  
  
“Thanks.” once Rose had said he didn’t have to pull all the stops out for her because she was ROSE TYLER HEIRESS he had relaxed more. They had chatted about there childhoods. Rose about how she grew up on a council estate on her world. They kept their voices low and they were tucked away in a romantic little crook that no-one would have heard them.  
  
Peter told her about growing up, losing his parents and then he looked at her. She already would have heard about Blackpool but he wanted to tell her so he did.  
  
Rose listened as Peter told her about Natalie.  
  
Peter sat back after talking for almost 45 minutes.  
  
“You have been hurt so much haven’t you.” Rose reached across to his hand.  
  
Peter just shrugged.  
  
Rose then made the decision to tell him, but not here. “Peter can we.”  
  
“Sure.” Peter paid the bill and he and Rose left.  
  
They were still near the river. So Peter took her to the small seat next to the river’s edge. Peter had noticed the change in Rose since he had told her about Natalie. He knew it had been too soon to say but best that he get it out in the air now. Now he knew Rose would tell him to leave her be.  
  
Rose took a deep breath. “Natalie broke your heart.” she turned to look at him.   
  
“Yeah.” he sighed.  
  
Rose looked at him. “You know I told you about the Doctor?”  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
“Well I didn’t tell you everything.”  
  
“I had a feeling you hadn’t.” Peter said gently.  
  
“Well like I told you this world had its own Mickey and Jackie, but no Rose.” Rose spoke as she turned to look out across the river.  
  
“Yeah Rickey died so Mickey took his place.” Peter said as he placed his hands on her waist and looked across the river with her.  
  
“Well… The Doctor … Peter…. You’re the Doctor’s doppelganger.” Rose said it and felt her heart hurt as she did.  
  
“He… I look like him?” Peter said.  
  
“Yes, but I know your not him, like this worlds Jackie wasn’t my mum … you are you Peter, you are your own person.”  
  
Peter suddenly realised she was as scared as him. They had both lost loves that they would never find again. “Rose.” he whispered as he turned her to him.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He tilted her chin up and looked at her. Then he leant in and brushed a kiss across her lips.  
  
Rose felt her heart swell as he did.  
  
Peter moved back and looked at her. “If you can live with me looking like him, then so can I.”  
  
“What did I do to find you.” Rose whispered.  
  
“Just lucky, we both are.” Peter pulled her to him for a hug.  
  
Rose rested her head against his chest.   
  
“Rose.” Peter said gently.  
  
“Yes Peter.”  
  
“I want to kiss you again.”   
  
Rose looked up at him. “I very much want to kiss you again.”  
  
So they did, but this time they embraced as they kissed. They deepened it a little and when there was a wolf whistle they parted with a giggle.  
  
Peter looked at Rose in the lamp light and saw her lips were red and swollen from kissing. He held her close as they started to walk back to his car.  
  
Peter placed his hand on Rose’s as he drove only leaving go when he needed to change gear. All too soon they arrived at the hotel.   
  
Rose sighed a little that the night had to come to an end.  
  
Peter shut the engine off and turned to Rose. “Would you go out with me again tomorrow?” he asked.  
  
“I would love to.” she smiled.  
  
“Well it’s a date then, 7.30 ok again?” he smiled.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Peter leant over and cupped her face as he kissed her deeply, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Rose couldn’t help but flick her tongue to his as they kissed. Their hands were in each other’s hair as the kiss got very passionate. Peter broke the kiss first. “As much as I enjoy doing that it wouldn’t do to be caught snogging like teens in the car.” Peter joked.  
  
“No, it wouldn’t.” Rose laughed.  
  
Peter kissed her cheek and then opened his door, pocketing his keys as he did. He walked around the car and opened Rose’s door.  
  
Rose stepped out of the car and took Peter’s hand as he closed the door behind her.  
  
Peter led them across to the hotel. They stood in the doorway as Rose turned to him. “I had a brilliant time tonight Peter.”  
  
“Me too.” Peter smiled. Then he leant in and kissed her gently. “I look forward to tomorrow night.”  
  
“As do I Peter.” Rose leaning in and kissing him back. “See you in the morning.” then she turned and left him.  
  
Peter walked back to his car and smiled to himself as he unlocked it and climbed in.  
  
\---  
  
In the small alleyway a man stood. “We have a new mark.”  
  
“Ah, linked to HER is it?” the voice on the phone said.  
  
“Yes, HE is the DI but they seem to be becoming more than work colleagues.” the man said.  
  
“Good, is he tagged?” the voice on the phone said.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good, wait until the allotted time and then strike.”  
  
“Understood.” the man shut the phone off and left.  
  
\---  
  
Rose arrived at the station a little earlier than normal, she had stopped off at the small coffee shop she had found. She knew it was silly but she had gotten herself and Peter coffee, she picked up pastries too. She had noticed that Peter liked to snack on sweets and pastries.  
  
\---  
  
Peter was sat at his desk, he had been called in at 2am. The body had been confirmed as Scot Mars, but there had also been some DNA left at the site. Peter knew it wasn’t worth waking the others, as he could fill in the forms to obtain a warrant for Karl Jenkins. Peter had noticed the name from the list he had written the day before. He also used to work for David Burns. Another link.  
  
It took Peter a while to get the request done, he was just waiting on the judge now. He felt dog-tired, he hadn’t slept for two nights now. He had found himself back in the room they had been given, DC Swan had said he would cover for Peter if DCI Grey went looking for him so Peter could grab a power nap.  
  
Rose found Peter in the darkened room, he had moved the chairs together and lain across them. He looked like he had that morning she found him asleep in her room. He was on his back with his hands under his head. Snoring lightly.  
  
Rose needed to kiss him. So she did.  
  
Peter felt the warm lips on his. “Mmmm, please let this be real.” he mumbled as he opened his eyes as the lips left his.  
  
“It’s real Peter.” Rose with a laugh in her voice.  
  
“Good.” he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.  
  
Rose had pull back for air. Blimey that man could kiss. “C-c-c- Coffee.” Rose stuttered.  
  
“Aye.” Peter sat up as Rose switched the lights on. He squinted in the light.  
  
Rose handed him the coffee as she took in the new papers on the desk.  
  
“New lead came up.”  
  
“What?” Rose looked at him.  
  
Peter then told her about what had happened overnight.  
  
“Ah, so we have a name attached to Burns again?” Rose said.  
  
Peter nodded.   
  
The door opened. “We have the warrant.” DC Swan said.  
  
“Good, Rose I think you need to get your team here, if he has that transmat thing he may use it.”  
  
\---  
  
An hour later and they were all ready. Peter was to lead the team.  
  
Rose and her team would stay back until they were needed.  
  
Mickey, Jake, Darren and Simon had left to go to the squad room. Leaving Peter and Rose in their office.  
  
Peter was busy putting his bullet-proof vest on, then he took his firearm out. He hated it, but it was part of the job.  
  
Rose froze when she looked at him holding a gun, a vision she had never seen.  
  
Peter looked at her. “Rose.” he put his gun down and went to her.  
  
“Sorry I ..” she looked at the gun.  
  
“I hate them to Rose, but if I don’t wear it I don’t get to lead.” he pulled her in for a hug.  
  
“I know, please don’t get hurt.” Rose hugged him hard.  
  
“I’ll try not to.”  
  
There was a tap on the door and Peter and Rose parted.  
  
DC Swan opened the door. “They’re ready.”  
  
\---  
  
Peter was stood at the door with Swan and the other members of his team. Rose and the others were in the van waiting.  
  
Peter banged on the door, the squad were in place at the back door. “Police open up.”   
  
The door opened.  
  
“Karl Jenkins?” Peter asked.   
  
“Aye? Peter Carlisle?” Karl said.  
  
Peter just looked at him.  
  
Karl raised the gun and shot Peter at point blank range and Peter flew back as DC Swan shot at Karl.  
  
“PETER!” Rose yelled.  
  
Jenkins was writhing in pain grabbing at his leg.  
  
Peter felt the pavement hit his back as he fell. He felt like he had a red hot poker stuck in his chest.  
  
Rose was by his side as he fell. “Peter, Peter can you hear me.”  
  
“Rose.” Peter looked at her as she was tearing his vest off. “Rose not here, if we are to get naked at least get me in a room.” he said as he started to lose consciousness.  
  
“Peter.” Rose’s hands were covered in his blood.   
  
“Tired Rose.” he mumbled.  
  
“Peter stay with me.” Rose screamed out  
  
“Hmmm hmm.” Peter lost consciousness.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sat in the hospital three hours later. The bullet hadn’t gone all the way through, it was lodged in his chest, the vest had slowed it down.  
  
Max Carlisle had arrive ten minutes before.   
  
Rose was scared, she’d only just found him and now he was fighting for his life.  
  
\---  
  
Max listened as the Doctor explained what had happened. Max felt sick, he remembered the last time Peter had been in hospital when Lily’s dad had stabbed him. Now he’d been shot, this was more serious than being stabbed.  
  
They had taken the bullet out, but he had lost a hell of a lot of blood, the bullet had been lodged near his heart, Peter had been placed into a coma, his heart had been grazed by the bullet so they had put him on to life support so it could heal. They were pumping his heart for him so it didn’t have to work.  
  
He looked at the blonde haired woman who stood in the relative’s room.   
  
Rose turned as the door opened. She saw the man, Max she thought. “Mr Carlisle?” Rose held her hand out.  
  
‘Wow’ Max thought, Peter knew THE Rose Tyler.  
  
“Max and its Miss Tyler isn’t it?”  
  
Rose nodded. “Yes I was …. We were…. Is he ok?” Rose said her voice breaking.  
  
It was then that Max realised the Peter had found love again. “He’s alive.” Max said.  
  
“But?” Rose knew their was a but.  
  
Max then told her what the Doctor had just told him.  
  
Rose clamped her hand to her mouth. He could still die, he was in a critical condition.  
  
“Rose, he’s a fighter … he’ll be fine.” Max placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
“I cant lose him.” Rose let the tears fall.  
  
\---  
  
 **Three weeks passed.**  
  
Peter was still in a coma and on life-support, but that was all going to change today.   
  
Karl Jenkins had been charged with the murder of Emma, Scott and Alice and the attempted murder of Peter, he had then turned squealer. He told them all about David Burns. He had been put into protective custody. They knew that a man like Burns had people all over.  
  
Rose had signed herself from the case. She was too close to Peter and it had become personal. She told her team and her Dad that she was taking a sabbatical until Peter was healed. She had told them he knew everything. Pete knew Rose was happy.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Max where stood in the room. Max had shaved Peter that morning as he didn’t’ look like his brother with a beard. He was pale but that was to be expected. They held their breathes as the life support was turned off. His heart was beating on its own, it had healed. They gave him the medication to break the coma. Now all they had to do was wait for him to come around himself.  
  
\---  
  
Peter felt the fog, he also felt like he had an elephant sitting on his chest. He tried to lick his lips.  
  
Rose looked as she saw his tongue try to poke out. “Peter?”  
  
Peter heard her voice. “Rose?” he said so gently if Rose hadn’t of been watching his lips she wouldn’t have known  
  
“Peter” Rose went to him.  
  
“Rose.” he repeated.  
  
“Hi little brother.” Max said.  
  
“Thirsty.” Peter said.  
  
“Just a little Peter.” Rose said.  
  
Peter nodded. “Where am I?” he asked after he had some water.  
  
Max stepped to him. “Hospital Peter.”  
  
“Aye, got shot didn’t I?” Peter said.  
  
“Yes, and he squealed on Burns, Peter.” Rose whispered.  
  
“Good.” Peter smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was sat in the chair next to Peter’s bed. It had been three days since Peter had woken from his coma. He had been a little sluggish but the Doctor has said that was to be expected.  
  
But Rose was scared… the health care here wasn’t as good as back on her world. She pushed it away.  
  
“Rose,” Peter said.  
  
“I’m here.” Rose went to him.  
  
He looked at her. “Not much of a date am I?”   
  
Rose smiled. “Hey you’re one of the best dates.”  
  
Peter smiled. “Kiss me Rose.” he sighed.  
  
Rose leant in and kissed him.   
  
Peter put his hand in her hair and flicked his tongue into her mouth to taste her.   
  
Rose parted her lips and their tongues danced together.  
  
Peter felt his c*ck grow as he kissed her. He hissed as Rose ran her hand over him.  
  
Rose broke the kiss.  
  
“Sorry.” he looked at her.  
  
“Can I help you with that.” Rose cupped him.  
  
“Only if you want to.” Peter said.  
  
“Oh I want to.” Rose smiled. She walked to the door and locked it. Then she looked at Peter.   
  
Peter was half sitting and half lying.   
  
Rose pulled her clothes off as she walked to him.  
  
Peter felt his c*ck harden more. “Rose.” he moaned.  
  
“Shhhh my love.”  
  
Rose knelt up on the bed and moved Peter’s Pj’s down.  
  
Peter gingerly moved so she could get them off, he winced.  
  
“Don’t move Peter.” Rose whispered.  
  
His c*ck sprang free and Rose knelt across his legs. She sucked on two of her fingers and then moved to her junction, then she teased her fingers inside herself. “Oh god Peter.”  
  
Peter took his c*ck in his hand as she toyed with herself.  
  
Rose took her fingers from herself and then placed them on Peter’s lips and he sucked on them.  
  
Crawling up his body, she straddled Peter, slowly sinking down onto him.   
  
“F*ck Rose.” Peter tried to thrust into her but it hurt his chest.  
  
“Don’t move Peter let me do it.” Rose started to rock against him.  
  
It didn’t take long for either of them to cum.  
  
\---  
  
Rose went home very happy that night and left a very happy Peter in the hospital.  
  
But what Rose failed to see when she kissed Peter goodbye was a man across the hall.  
  
Peter watched Rose leave. He was happy, sure he’d been shot but he had Rose to look after him. He was just dozing off when the door opened and someone came in.  
  
\---  
  
Rose had showered and crawled into bed when her bedroom door flew open. Mickey stood there.  
  
“Mickey?” Rose looked at him.  
  
Mickey just stared “Rose … oh Rose I am so sorry.”  
  
“What?”   
  
“Burns…. He …” Mickey looked away.  
  
Pete then appeared at the door. “Rose I am sorry love but Peter’s gone.”  
  
Rose screamed out.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was stood at the graveside of Peter Robert Carlisle. He had been killed, David Burns had been caught in the act. The only consolation Rose had was that Peter didn’t suffer. But she did. She had found love again …. And lost it. Rose locked her heart away.  
  
It was six weeks later that she realised something was wrong. She had thought the sickness was her grief, it turns out she was pregnant. Rose was keeping the child, there was no doubt about that. She wanted this more than ever.  
  
But fate intervened yet again, less than a week later Rose started to bleed and lost the baby. She was distraught and locked herself away.  
  
Jackie and Peter were helpless to do anything, it was Bad Wolf Bay all over again.  
  
\---  
  
 **Three months later…**  
  
Rose threw herself into her work at Torchwood. She came across the Darkness, the stars going out. So Rose, Mickey, Peter, Jackie and Jake set to work on getting the dimension cannon to work.  
  
They succeeded.  
  
Rose crossed Parallel after Parallel, looking for the Doctor, the one man who could help not just her world but every world, every reality, every universe. But most of all she wanted her Doctor back. She needed him to heal her.  
  
Little did she know the small twist that fate still had in store for herself and the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
Rose crossed into the right Parallel after meeting Donna Noble in a different one, planting the words BAD WOLF in her subconscious, she found Donna’s family which in turn led to the events of Rose and her Doctor being reunited.  
  
The Doctor being gunned down by a Dalek in front of her, her heart breaking that he would regenerate again only for it not to happen. Instead he offloaded his regeneration into the jar with his handy spare hand and then that hand… oh that hand grew into a Human/Time lord Metacrisis.  
  
Thanks to Donna, Davros and his plan was thwarted Rose found herself back on Bad Wolf Bay.  
  
The Doctor telling her that she had to stay, had to heal the Metacrisis, that he was like he had been when they first met, but that the Metacrisis had only one heart, and would age like her, only had one life.  
  
Then she had asked the question she had been dying to ask all those years ago. “Doctor… that day on the beach… the worst day of my life you were gonna say something.”   
  
He looked at her. He nodded.  
  
Rose felt her eyes filling with tears. “What was that sentence Doctor? How was it going to end?”   
  
“Does it need saying Rose?” The Doctor said knowing he could never utter those three words to her.  
  
Rose looked at the other him. “And you Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?”  
  
The other Doctor stepped forward and rubbed her arm and leant into her ear. “I Love You.”  
  
They looked at each other and in that moment that one magical moment she saw The Doctor and Peter there, she grabbed him and kissed him.  
  
The Doctor looked at them and then to Jackie he walked over to her as Rose and the other him were locked in a passionate embrace. “Give him that… tell him I am sorry… help him.. He will need it.” then he turned and walked back into the TARDIS and Donna followed.  
  
The sound of the time rotor broke the spell on Rose. She let go of the other Doctor and ran towards the TARDIS but she was too late, he and the TARDIS were gone forever.   
  
The other Doctor walked up and took Rose’s hand.   
  
Rose felt the warm hand in hers, she looked at him. He wasn’t her Doctor, he wasn’t Peter. She let go of his hand. “Sorry but your not him… I wanted him I needed him.” She yelled.  
  
“Rose.” he said, then most beautiful sound left his lips. _“Sowaitu shog ra fionn.”_  
  
“What?” Rose looked at him.  
  
 _“Keir mah_ Rose.” he looked at her.   
  
“I don’t understand you.” she went to him.  
  
Then he babbled in words that no-one understood and pulled at his hair then looked at Jackie. “Jackie.” he went to her and looked at her hand. _“Trefores?”_  
  
“Doctor.” Rose went to him.  
  
 _“Keri mah.”_ he repeated.  
  
“Mum what is that?” Rose asked.  
  
“Don’t know.” she gave Rose the piece of hard stuff the Doctor had given her.  
  
“It looks like a piece of the TARDIS.” Rose looked at it.  
  
 _“Trefores.”_ the other Doctor said.  
  
Rose looked at him. _“Trefores.”_ she held the coral up.  
  
“Yes _Trefores.”_ he smiled.  
  
“Oh… no… now I see it.” Rose said as she gave it to him.  
  
He held the coral tight, concentrated hard, he found the smallest thread, it was taking a lot out of him to do this.“Help me Rose.. She is… weak.. I cant.” Then his words changed back to words she didn’t know.  
  
“Ok why is he like that? He was chatting ok before.” Jackie said  
  
“Mum, the TARDIS, she translated his words into English for us, he speaks Gallifrayean, over the years he would have picked up a few languages but that’s the Doctor he….” Rose pointed at the other one. “….Isn’t, he cant assimilate the language like the Doctor, he only knows well Rose and yes.. But the TARDIS coral.”  
  
 _“Trefores.”_ he said.  
  
“I know, but she is only a small piece, he … oh god he just left him. Without being able to communicate, that utter A*SE.”  
  
“A*se.” the other Doctor said.  
  
Rose smiled. “Yeah he is.”   
  
He looked at the coral. Then he dropped down to his knees and started to draw in the sand.  
  
Rose went and crouched with him.   
  
His tongue poked out as he drew, he drew a something that looked like the coral, then a box with windows. He looked at her and pointed from one to the other.  
  
“You can grow a TARDIS.. Sorry _Trefores_ from that?”  
  
He nodded .  
  
“Mum we need to get to Torchwood.” Rose pulled him up.   
  
“Rose are you sure?”  
  
She looked at him. “I lost the Doctor twice, and Peter… I am not losing him.” she smiled at him.   
  
The other Doctor smiled. He took his hand and placed it on his heart and then placed his hand in hers.  
  
“What is he doing now?” Jackie asked.  
  
“He just gave me his heart.” Rose looked at him and she wished she could repeat the gesture give him hers but she couldn’t, she would help him like The Doctor had asked. “Get Dad on the phone we need to get this TARDIS grown quick.”  
  


***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*TRANSLATION*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***

_Sowaitu shog ra fionn - DON’T LEAVE ME  
Keir mah - HELP ME  
Trefores - TARDIS_

  
  
\---  
  
Jackie had gotten in touch with Pete, it would take him a few hours to get a fake ID made for The Other Doctor, Jackie had told Pete to use John Smith as an alias until they could get him to name himself.  
  
Rose and John were sitting in the suite Jackie had gotten at the hotel, it had two separate rooms. Jackie had her own suite. She knew that they both needed each other, they needed to help and heal each other.  
  
Jackie rang the room and told Rose they would be staying the night here as Pete had to get the ID sorted.  
  
Rose went to the Other Doctor. “Doctor.” She sat next to him.  
  
He looked at her. “Rose.” he said.   
  
Rose noticed he looked pale and tired. “Sleepy?”  
  
He just looked at her. His stomach then growled.   
  
“And hungry.” She smiled a little.  
  
 _“Kainr’i”_ he said.  
  
Rose looked at him. “This is gonna be hard.”  
  
He placed his hands in front of himself and pretended to eat.  
  
“Oh _Kainr’I_. Hungry.” Rose realised. “I should write these down. Rose got up and grabbed the small note book.   
  
He looked at her.   
  
“Ok, I don’t know if you understand me, but I am going to help you learn to speak English ok, and I think you’re gonna help me to learn Gallifrayean, I will help you grow your _Trefores._ ” Rose said hoping she was pronouncing the words properly. Rose wrote **Trefores = TARDIS** in the book.  
  
He nodded, then held up the coral. _“Trefores malfan”_  
  
Rose looked. “Ok, that’s a new one. _Malfan?”_ She shook her head.  
  
He looked at her. “Oh…” He stood up, pulling her up with him and dragged her into the bathroom to the taps. _“Flayari”_ He pointed to the hot tap.  
  
Rose looked at him. She nodded. “Hot.”  
  
He then moved to the other tap. _“Malfan.”_   
  
“Cold…. Ah TARDIS cold. _Trefores Malfan.”_ Rose said.  
  
“Yes, Rose Yes.” He hugged her hard. Then he looked at her. “ _Ngudia sam Rose.” he whispered.  
  
Rose looked into his eyes, she could see the love there. She could only smile at him. She felt something inside for him, after all he was part human part TimeLord. A mix of Peter and The Doctor. And she loved them both, but this was a human in his own right, a brand new creation. “John.” Rose said.  
  
He raised his eyebrow. “John.”  
  
Rose pointed at him “John.” then to her. “Rose.”  
  
“Yes… Rose.” He pointed to her. “John.” He touched himself.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“John _Kui'La_ Rose.” he placed his hand on his heart as he said the word _Kui'La._  
  
Rose, realised that word was Love. She just nodded.  
  
John realised something. Rose hadn’t said she loved him. He looked and saw the hurt in her eyes. Then his stomach growled again.  
  
“Ok food.” Rose said and mimicked eating.  
  
“Yes Rose. John hundry.” he smiled.  
  
“Close enough, Hungry.” Rose took his hand and her book. Quickly jotting down the new words. She chose foods she knew he liked. Well the Doctor liked. “Chips.” she smiled. They both loved them and they tasted better in this world.  
  
John got up and went to the fruit bowl. He picked up the banana. _“Jernod._ ” he turned to Rose.  
  
Rose looked up from the menu. “Banana.” she said.  
  
 _“Jernod - Ban-ana.” he smiled and peeled and ate it.  
  
“Well you still like your bananas then!” Rose giggled a little. “Ok first lesson coming up.” she got up and picked up the fruit bowl.  
  
Rose picked up a plum. “Plum, PL-UM.” she said.  
  
He cottoned on to what she was doing. “ _Lemp, LEM-P._ ” he popped the p.  
  
“Ok _Lemp_ is plum.”  
  
“Plum…Rose…. Plum” he smiled.  
  
“Yes. _Lemp_.”  
  
He put it down and picked up a pear. “ _Prans, PRA-NS_ ”  
  
“No… you don’t like them.” Rose went to grab the pear.  
  
John then bit into the pear and let it fall from him mouth wiping at his tongue. “No no no.”   
  
“I tried to warn you.” Rose smiled at him. Rose then looked at him. She knew he wasn’t Peter or the Doctor… but she felt something… her tummy felt funny her heart was beating hard and fast. Then it hit her.  
  
She had never been destined to be happy with Peter or the Doctor… but with John. She then went to him and looked deep into his chocolate eyes. Rose remembered the word he had used. “Rose … _Kui'La_.. John.” She smiled at him.  
  
He looked at her. “Rose Love John?” he said.  
  
“Yes I do.” She cupped his face and then kissed him just like she had on the beach but it was him she was kissing not the memory of two other people.  
  
John held her tight.   
  
Things soon got heated as they pulled at each others clothes. Rose pulled him towards the bedroom.  
  
John went with her. He had wanted this to happen so many times…. Well HE had. So he went with her.  
  
They parted to pull his shirt over his head, her to pull her top off. Soon Rose was lying on the bed in just her bra and panties.  
  
John… well he was naked. Rose had been a little shocked to see that he went commando.   
  
Rose was breathing heavy and her breasts were moving as she took each breath.  
  
“ _Tam shia ngarthu_ ” John said as he moved and lay his body to hers, he then took her bra and panties from her.  
  
Rose had no idea what he said. She moved her hand to his hair. “Please John…. Make love to me.”  
  
He looked at her and then kissed her breasts.  
  
Rose closed her eyes and pushed her breasts up.  
  
John moved his legs between hers. His member was hard and ready. He broke from kissing her breasts to look at her.   
  
Rose clung onto the rail of the bed as she opened her eyes. She could feel she was wet and ready for him. “Please.” She urged him and moved her hips against his member that was lying there.  
  
John took the hint and slid into her.  
  
“Oh John.” Rose closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around him.  
  
 _“Pan’Trivas Tagiria’N Tas!”_ John whispered as he pumped his hard member into Rose. His heart was pounding as Rose wrapped her legs around him.   
  
“F*ck.. God.. John yes.” Rose pushed her hips from the bed.  
  
 _“Foyemsi'ra sam_ Rose.” John urged as his own orgasm hit him.  
  
Rose felt his cum fill her as she came hard and fast. Clinging on to him.  
  
John thrust a few more times until he was spent.   
  
Rose let her legs fall to the bed. John rolled from her. Panting. “Rose.” he whispered.  
  
“Shhhh, its ok.” she took his hand.  
  
John then got up and went into the bathroom.  
  
Rose lay there trying to get her breath back.   
  
John reappeared. He had cleaned himself in the bathroom, now he wiped Rose down. Dropped the flannel to the floor and crawled onto the bed. Rose moved them under the sheets.  
  
John cuddled Rose in and yawned.  
  
Rose looked at him. “Sleep John.”  
  
“Hmmm. _Na’Qae.”_ He kissed the top of her head.  
  
“Goodnight John.” Rose snuggled into him.  
  
__

__***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* TRANSLATION *)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*** _ _

___Kainr’i - HUNGRY  
Tresfores - TARDIS  
Malfan - COLD  
Flayari - FIRE/HOT  
Ngudia sam - MY BELOVED  
Kui'La - LOVE  
Gorns - FOOD  
Jernod - BANANA  
Lepo - APPLE  
Prans - PEAR  
Granep - GRAPES  
Lemps - PLUMS  
Tam shia ngarthu - YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL  
Pan’Trivas Tagiria’N Tas! I AM YOURS ALWAYS  
Foyemsi'ra sam - CUM FOR ME  
Na’Qae - GOODNIGHT_ _ _

__Thanks to Wildwinterwitch for letting me use some of her Gallifrayean._ _


	6. Chapter 6

After they had slept and ate Rose and John went back to learning words.  
  
John was a quick learner.  
  
“Ok so what did I say?” Rose asked him.  
  
“Erm… Hello, my name.. is John… how are you?” he said.  
  
“Perfect.” Rose kissed him.  
  
John smiled.   
  
Rose then grinned. “Ok lie down John.” Rose pointed to the bed.  
  
“Ok.” he lay down.  
  
“Ok anatomy lesson.” Rose said, she then kissed and named every part of his body, leaving one part till last.  
  
John was gripping at the sheets.  
  
“This John is your Penis.” Rose licked up it. “Your Penis, is where you urinate from, help to make babies with… but also its for women.. ME to do this to.” Rose took him into her mouth.  
  
“God Rose.” he moaned.  
  
\---  
  
Rose wiped her mouth after she had sucked him dry. “Wow, if only school had been like this. She laughed.  
  
“Rose.” John said.  
  
“Hmmm.” Rose drew circles on his chest.  
  
“I Love you.” he said.  
  
Rose looked up at him. “I love you too.” She kissed his nose.  
  
\---  
  
 **The next morning…**  
  
Jackie was waiting in the lobby for them. She had fully been expecting to get a call saying that Rose had beat John up. But instead….  
  
Rose and John walked into the lobby holding hands.  
  
Jackie smiled. Rose hadn’t had a smile on her face like that in months.  
  
Rose waved. “Go on then.” She nudged John.  
  
“Morning Jackie… lets go home.” John said with a little pause.  
  
“He can speak?” Jackie said.  
  
“Only that and a few more words.” Rose said.   
  
“Penis… Rose licks that a lot.” John smiled.  
  
Rose went beetroot red.  
  
Jackie burst out laughing.  
  
“Sorry .. Likes not licks… though.” he smiled and the looked at Rose. _“Fiteo tu sirati?”_  
  
“What did he say?” Jackie asked as she tried to stop laughing.  
  
“I don’t know.” Rose took John’s hand. “I don’t understand that one.”  
  
John looked at her. He then pointed to her. “Ok?”  
  
“Ah am I ok?” she asked.  
  
“Erm…Ok?”   
  
“I am Ok John.”  
  
\---  
  
 **Four weeks later…**  
  
Rose lived in the mansion but had her own wing of it. They had gotten all the stuff they needed from Torchwood and John had set the TARDIS to grow. He had to put her in an airtight room. With the specifications from the Doctor‘s memory and the little bit of Donna in him, it would take 4-6 weeks to grow her. He would look in the window now and then. Yesterday there was just a huge golden ball in the room.  
  
Rose had still been teaching John when she could. The last three days they had gotten more done as he had to just leave the TARDIS to grow.  
  
John was sat in Rose’s kitchen.  
  
“Morning.” Rose said as she came into the kitchen in just her pink satin dressing gown.  
  
He looked at Rose, her hair all rumpled from their love making. “God you look so beautiful in the mornings… even better than a sunrise over the mountains on Fel Spoon… you know we should see if this place has a Fel Spoon and why are you looking at me like that?” John said.  
  
Rose spun and looked at John. “Say that again?”  
  
“What?” he looked at her.  
  
“Just speak again.” Rose went to him.  
  
“Ok.. I just said that you look beautiful and oh my god… I am talking and you understand me.” he cottoned on.  
  
“Yes, and you can understand me?” Rose smiled.  
  
“Yes, that means.” John’s eyes widened.  
  
“TARDIS!” they both said.  
  
They then ran to the room the TARDIS was in. He looked in the window. “She’s red!” he looked at Rose then smiled. “Ah Red.” he pressed the door open.  
  
There stood a police box, a red one. “Hello there you.” He ran his hand over the frame.  
  
“Ok 1, Why is she red? 2, Why is she still a police box.. I thought that she would…” Rose then felt John’s finger on her lip.  
  
“Ok first off… breathe.” John said. “Ok she is red because of you. Rose, Red.” he grinned. “Second she is a piece of the Doctor’s TARDIS, so the chameleon circuit is still broken.”  
  
“She is Red because of me?” Rose looked at him. “Clever thing.”   
  
“Yup she is that.” Then he saw something glowing on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.  
  
“What is it?” Rose asked.  
  
“A key.” he looked at the TARDIS. “Her key.” He smiled then he snapped his fingers and the door opened to reveal the console room.  
  
Rose looked in. “Wow it’s the same as the Doctor’s.”  
  
“Yeah, same ship.” He took Rose’s hand. “Let’s go take a peek.”  
  
\---  
  
They stepped into the TARDIS.. John felt the hum and touch in his mind as soon as he did. He was home again. The smile spread across his face as he grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled her inside.  
  
Rose had only just managed to get the door shut when John pulled her in. He let go of her hand once they were at the console. Rose watched him. So like the Doctor but also so like John Noble, that was the name he had chosen for himself. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an olive green tee shirt that had the silhouette of a bond girl on it. He looked so different to the alien that had given him the coral.  
  
John got the feeling he was being watched. He looked up at Rose. “What? Do I have something on my face? Is my fly open?” he turned and leant against the console looking at her.  
  
Rose then had an image in her head, something she had wanted to do so many years ago. She looked around… if this was indeed the same as the blue TARDIS. Rose then went to a small cupboard and pulled out a rolled up blanket. Then headed back to John.  
  
John just watched as Rose looked at him, then went to a small cupboard and appeared with a blanket. “You cold love?” he asked.  
  
Rose placed the rolled blanket at John’s feet and knelt on it. And in the blink of an eye she undid his zip and had his jeans down and she looked up at him as she slid his boxers down.  
  
“R-R-Rose.” John stuttered as he watched what she was doing.  
  
“Shhhh.” Rose said as she lifted his soft member and kissed it.  
  
John moaned and closed his eyes.  
  
Rose smiled. She ran her finger nail along him, as he twitched and then started to harden. Rose moved her other hand to toy with his balls. She had quickly learnt that John liked this. Rose caressed his balls and she took his now semi hard c*ck into her mouth.  
  
John loved how Rose gave him head. She was the only person who could make him hard. The only woman who would ever do this to him. He didn’t want any other woman in any universe he had Rose. He soon started to thrust into her mouth.  
  
Rose felt John get as hard as he could, she pumped him as he thrust into her mouth. She cupped his balls and pumped hard as she felt him swell and then burst into and down her throat as her name tore from his lips.  
  
John thrust a few times after he was spent.  
  
Rose swallowed each drop of his salty nectar. “Mmmmm.” Rose then licked his tip and pulled his boxers and jeans back up and then stood. “There you go.”  
  
John was still trying to remember how to breathe when Rose was looking into his eyes. “Thanks.”  
  
“No thank you, I have wanted to do that in like…. Forever.” Rose grinned.  
  
He just raised his eyebrow then pulled her in for a kiss.  
  


***(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*TRANSLATION*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)***   
_Fiteo tu sirati? - ARE YOU ALRIGHT?_

  
  
\---  
  
Jackie was just pouring out coffee when Rose and John appeared. Rose’s blouse was done up wrong and John’s hair looked like he had stuck his finger into a socket. “Hello you two. Rose, I thought I’d taught you how dress years ago.”   
  
Rose looked down at her blouse blushed and then turned around and hastingly re-buttoned.  
  
“You may also want to buy him a brush.” Jackie looked at John then went up to him. “HAIR BRUSH.” she then mimicked brushing his hair. “You know… he can be as thick as his DAD.”  
  
“Dad?” John said.  
  
“Yeah you know that long skinny streak of nothing that created you, that’s a Dad.” Jackie said and walked away. “The alien that dumped a part alien who cant speak on my only daughter.”  
  
Rose went to speak, but John pressed his finger to her lip.   
  
John then walked over to Jackie. “Ok first off he didn’t dump me, he left me here for Rose to heal. Secondly, I can talk and I have brushed my hair today, the reason my hair is all sticky uppy is because your gorgeous only daughter and I just made love twice, once on the TARDIS console and the second time I bent her over the jump seat, is there any toast?” John said and then sat down.  
  
Jackie spun and looked at him. “You…. Her… you… twice? Why didn’t you warn me?” Jackie looked at Rose.  
  
“I didn’t get the chance did I?” Rose sat next to John.  
  
“There’s toast on the table.” Jackie blushed and walked out with her cuppa.  
  
“Oh My Good God I do believe you just rendered her speechless.” Rose said.  
  
“Finally… I will mention our love making more often.” John bit into the toast.  
  
“You will not.” Rose took the toast from him started to eat it.  
  
John just smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Rose threw up two days after John had gotten his TARDIS back. She was scared that she was pregnant again. She joined John in the console room.  
  
He was dressed in a pair of brown jeans and a long sleeved white tee. He had on glasses, ones that he really needed. They were hanging off of his nose almost. They had spent the night before chatting. Rose had told him everything… and she meant everything. About Peter, the loss of the baby everything.  
  
He told her how the Doctor has spent 10 years trying to get her back. How the TARDIS had to stop him in the end… as he had tried to bring the walls down, he was ready to have two universes collapse. But in the end he knew the TARDIS was right. So he went back to travelling. John told her about Martha and The Doctor’s travels. Then the Master, Jack and then all about Donna.  
  
Rose knew a little about Donna. But she had been in tears when John had told her about what the Doctor would have had to do to Donna.  
  
“John.” Rose said standing behind the jump seat.  
  
“Yeah?” he asked looking at her.  
  
“I need to…. I have..” she clamped her hand to her mouth and started to let the tears fall.  
  
John was by her side in a matter of seconds. “What is it?”  
  
“I… was… I am scared John.” Rose clung onto him.  
  
John just held her. “Its ok, you can tell me.”  
  
Rose let go of him and wiped at her eyes. “I.. have been throwing up.”  
  
John looked at her. Then he LOOKED at her. “Oh..right.. Oh.” he then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the infirmary.  
  
This TARDIS was a complete mirror image of his Dad’s. He had come to the decision that very day that the Doctor was his Father and Donna his mother. He stood Rose on a little white spot in the centre of the room. “Don’t move.” He picked up a small device and then pressed a button and a red light appeared at her feet then scanned up.  
  
John watched as the light moved to her tummy he then brought a screen up next to him.   
  
Rose heard him ‘Ooh and Aah’. “JOHN.” Rose yelled.  
  
John looked up. “Sorry, yes your pregnant.” John smiled at her.  
  
The light went off. “Really? Is everything ok?”  
  
John smiled. “Fine, healthy foetus.” He put the scan of Rose up on the screen.  
  
“That’s our baby?” Rose put her hand on her tummy.  
  
“It is.” John went over to her and hugged her. “I love you so much Rose, Marry me.”  
  
Rose looked into his eyes. “Really? You want me to be your wife?”  
  
“Yes.. I want you to be my wife.” he smiled.  
  
“Ok, yeah I will be your wife.” Rose kissed him hard.  
  
John was soon poking her in the stomach.  
  
“Oh do you need a hand with that?” Rose asked.  
  
“Hand, mouth..” he looked down. “Whatever way you want.” he smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Rose winced when Jackie slapped John.  
  
Pete did too.  
  
“Also I asked her to marry me.” John said rubbing his cheek.  
  
Jackie then squealed and hugged him.   
  
John stood there.   
  
“I am so happy for you.” Jackie let go and hugged Rose.  
  
Pete walked over to John. Shook his hand  
  
“Women, they are strange in any species.” John muttered.  
  
“I know… congrats John.”  
  
“Thanks.” John shook his hand back.  
  
\---  
  
 **Four weeks later …**  
  
“No, I am not wearing that.” John said to Jackie.  
  
“Why.. You would look good in a Tux.” Jackie looked at him.  
  
“Rose… tell her.” he looked at Rose, who was 4 weeks pregnant but already had a bump. He knew had to scan her again. He already knew the answer but he had to be 100% sure.  
  
“Mum, John … well… he wont be wearing a Tux ok… he will be wearing a lovely tailor made suit ok.” Rose went to her mum.  
  
“But why? Your dad and Jake are in tuxes.”  
  
“Exactly… he is the groom he has to stand out, that’s why I am not wearing white Mum, now leave it. Its our wedding.” Rose moved to John.  
  
“Thank you.” John mouthed.  
  
“Don’t mention it.” Rose kissed him gently.  
  
\---  
  
 **Meanwhile Across The Parallels..**  
  
The Doctor closed the door on his past… the radiation was burning through him now. When there was a flash and screaming.   
  
“DOCTOR HELP HIM!” Rose screamed.  
  
The Doctor fell to his knees. “Rose …. I ….” he held his hand up and it glowed gold.  
  
“NO PLEASE DOCTOR… you have to help him.” Rose was covered in blood.  
  
“R-R-Rose he… ARGH!!!” John clutched at his stomach where his blood was pumping out.  
  
The Doctor looked at him.  
  
John looked at him. “Use me.” he said.   
  
The Doctor nodded and forced himself to his feet. “Rose, get out of the way.” he said as his regeneration hit him.  
  
Rose scampered away as the Doctor burst into his regeneration and then a horrible gurgling sound came from John. The TARDIS started to explode. Rose moved as far back as she could as the whole console room was consumed by the golden hue of the Doctor’s regeneration.  
  
Rose clenched her eyes shut.  
  
Soon the light dimmed but Rose kept her eyes shut.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
She heard the voice, a voice she loved so much, but who was it John or the Doctor?  
  
“Rose.”  
  
The voice was louder this time. Rose then felt a hand in hers. Colder than hers… The Doctor. “Talk to him Rose.”  
  
Rose opened her eyes. She looked deep into those chocolate orbs. “Doctor?” she whispered.  
  
“Yeah its me, I’m still me, go to him Rose.” The Doctor turned to show John sitting up against the central console.  
  
Rose scrambled up.  
  
It was then the Doctor noticed Rose was very heavily pregnant. He then also remembered where they were parked. He took in his beloved TARDIS, she had sustained some damaged. He moved to the console and sent them into the vortex.  
  
“John.” Rose whispered.  
  
He looked at her, he was still covered in blood. “Hey.” he smiled.  
  
“Are you?” she looked down.  
  
“Better, I am better.” he smiled.  
  
Rose hugged him. Then they felt the kick of their unborn child.   
  
John looked at her tears in his eyes. “He’s still fighting.” he placed a hand on her tummy.  
  
Rose just nodded.  
  
The Doctor went to them. “Ok, not to sound ungrateful or anything. But 1. How the hell did you get here. B. Why are you here. D, no erm…. 3, What the hell just happened?”   
  
Rose, John and The Doctor then burst out laughing. Rose stood up and hugged the Doctor.  
  
John looked up. “Oi, don’t leave me out.”  
  
Rose looked down. “You just had one.”  
  
“I meant from him.” John grinned.  
  
The Doctor bent down and then lifted John to his feet.  
  
John winced. The wound had healed, not fully but it still hurt like hell. “Thanks.”  
  
“Rose, wait here I’ll just get John here into the infirmary.”  
  
“No way, he is not leaving my sight.” Rose said.  
  
The Doctor smiled. “That’s the Rose I know come on.” He led them from the console room into the corridors.  
  
\---  
  
John was sleeping now. The Doctor had given him the old Pj’s that Rose had given the Doctor all those years ago now.  
  
Rose was sitting on a chair.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose. “Ok, time to explain what happened?”  
  
Rose looked at him, now that John was asleep she let her guard down and cried heartfelt sobs.  
  
The Doctor was by her side in three long strides. “Oh Rose what is it?”  
  
She held on to him, as she did a thread of golden light went from his hearts to Rose’s tummy. Rose screamed in pain.  
  
The Doctor let go of her. “Rose… oh God ROSE!!” he yelled as Rose was engulfed in golden light. The Doctor was knocked back across the room as all that could be heard were Rose’s screams. The scream was worse than the one she gave that day back in Torchwood when she had been torn from him.  
  
John sat up and watched. “What in the hell have you done?” he looked at the Doctor.  
  
“Me!! Why is the finger always pointed at me?” The Doctor looked at John.  
  
“Because 9 times out of 10 its your fault.” John went to get up.  
  
When the screaming stopped and The Doctor scrambled and caught Rose before she fell.   
  
“Is she ok?” John asked.  
  
“Just passed out.” The Doctor picked her up and lay her on the med bed next to John. Her stats and the baby’s came up. The Doctor pulled his glasses out.  
  
John laughed.  
  
“What?” the Doctor said as he looked at the information on the screen.  
  
“You don’t even need them, you wear them to look ‘cool.’” John smiled.  
  
“Don’t tell anyone ok.” The Doctor turned and smiled at John. “Well, they are both fine, fit and healthy do you know what your having?”   
  
“A boy, but … he.. Hang on you said they were fine.” John asked.  
  
“Yup,” the Doctor popping the p like he always did. “Fine and not far from birthing. He’s already in the birth canal.”  
  
“But… she is only 8 weeks gone.” John said.  
  
The Doctor paled. He then saw it, the three heart beats. “He’s a…..” he looked at John. “Right I want details now.” He went to him.  
  
John took a deep breath. “Not here.” he looked at the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor had already looked at John stats. He knew he just nodded.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and John were now back in the console room. The Doctor had let John change into a pair of faded blue jeans and a red muscle t-shirt.  
  
“You sure about that shirt?”  
  
John looked down. “What’s wrong with it?”  
  
“Nothing…. I just…never mind ok start at the beginning.” The Doctor said as he leant against the central column. John was on the jump seat.  
  
“Well after you left…. And thanks for telling me I wouldn’t be able to understand what anyone said and they wouldn’t be able to understand me.” John glared at the man he had come to see as his father.  
  
“Sorry had to get back to my own world and you know full well what I had to do.” The Doctor said as he folded his arms, crossed his legs at his ankles. “Continue.”  
  
“So we muddled along Rose realising I needed to grow the TARDIS, so we did. She helped me learn English and Rose picked up a little Gallifrayean.”  
  
The Doctor just nodded.  
  
“Any how, Rose fell pregnant.” John’s faced beamed. “I then asked her to marry me. She agreed, told Jackie about the baby first.” John rubbed his face.  
  
“Yeah, you got a Jackie slap.” The Doctor smiled.  
  
“Yeah, then I got a hug after I told her of our engagement. Pete was over the moon. Rose had gone through a lot on that world. Met a love, lost him and their child.” John said, talking about Peter.  
  
“Oh.” The Doctor said gently.  
  
“She was shocked when we found out she was carrying a full blooded TimeLord. We were married a month after I asked her. But someone at Torchwood wasn’t happy. They somehow found out that I was half and half, there were calls for me to be carted off and tested. Lab Rat.” John spat the last word out. “Then when the press found out Rose was pregnant, I mean she is a Tyler, it was a scandal. We were wanted, a bounty on our heads. So Pete told us to run. We took the TARDIS and did just that. We hid, she wasn’t ready to go time travelling in that universe.” John sighed.  
  
“So does Rose know?” The Doctor asked.  
  
John shook his head. “No, and she wont not until….” he looked up at the Doctor. “You cant tell her, she had enough on her mind when we found out the baby was dying, he was in the wrong world. The reason there are no Timelords on that parallel, they cant survive. You knew that all along.”   
  
The Doctor nodded. “I felt it the last time I was there, but the tiny bit of human blood left in me made me able to bare it. Just like you, but I never thought for one second that you and Rose would conceive a full blooded Gallifrayean, well TimeLord now.”  
  
“Yeah well once we knew the fate of him… well we knew we had to find a way back here. No matter what.” John said.  
  
“So you wanted to come back here to live out your lives with your son?” The Doctor said.  
  
“In a way, for them to. I needed them safe, Rose needs to be loved Doctor, she tried she lost Peter… Me well… its not long till I… but you… she can live out her days with you and you will have a grandchild again.”  
  
The Doctor arched his eyebrow. “Grandchild?”  
  
“Sorry, I took the name John from you and Noble from Donna, the two people who, pardon the pun, had a hand in my creation. Just like a mother and a father.” John looked up at the Doctor.  
  
“Oh…. Yeah makes sense so… Rose is sort of my daughter in law then.” he grinned that smile of his.  
  
“Yeah in a way.” John had the same smile.  
  
The Doctor smiled. He sort of had a family again. “So that’s doesn’t explain why you three turn up just as I am about to regenerate you shot in the stomach.”  
  
“Ah, well we got spotted, the TARDIS landed and Rose needed some air, we had been cooped up in her for a month and a heavily pregnant hormonal woman… you do as your asked.”  
  
“Yeah.” The Doctor moved to stand with his legs uncrossed now.  
  
“So we had a nice day, then it happened I heard the shot, I thought it was Rose the way she screamed. But no I fell to my knees. How she managed to get me into the TARDIS I will never know. But when we did the TARDIS touched my mind… there were two supernovas happening here and there simultaneously . Now if an certain sized explosion happened, she could push us through, but no way back. Any rift with that world would be gone. Rose looked at me and said do it. No thought just do it.” John smiled.  
  
“That’s Rose.” The Doctor smiled. “But if you were in your TARDIS when you got pushed through where is she?”  
  
John looked up at the Doctor. “She was the explosion.”  
  
The Doctor just stared at John. “You blew her up?” he had his hands in his pockets and was stood in front of John now.  
  
“No, I told her no, but she said she had to, had to save her Doctor, not me, not Rose, not our son, but YOU!” he spat the last word at him.  
  
The Doctor stood back. Then he realised. “They are connected.”   
  
“Yeah, as the explosion happened I got all your memories… from the moment you stepped back onto the TARDIS, wiping Donna’s mind, Jackson, Christina, Adelaide, what you became… you were worried about me what I could do…. TimeLord Victorious…. Him and the Master must never meet, then I got what you just did…. Wilfred.” John sighed.  
  
“So she brought you through to save me? This version of me… why?” He ran his hand through his hair.   
  
“You know Mum was right, you are thick…. Rose loves this version of you more than old big ears… she knows what is happening to me. So she wanted Rose to have YOU the YOU she wanted all along. I was created for this…. To create the baby and to save you. All for Rose and the TARDIS. They are still connected Doctor, all this time, The Bad Wolf and Rose.” John then grabbed his head.  
  
“John.” The Doctor stepped forward.  
  
“BACK OFF!” John yelled.  
  
“But..”  
  
“No,” John looked at him. “You know what it is… it happened to Mum, just took a while longer for me… my time is ending Doctor… that’s what the Ood meant… my song is ending, not yours, yours will go on, mine will in my son. You have to look after them both now. Ok.” John said as the pain passed.  
  
“John….I am… I didn’t see this.” The Doctor felt his hearts hurt.  
  
“No, she masked it. If you had saw this you would never have left me with Rose. The baby wouldn’t have been created and that baby… oh he’s destined to be great, like his Dad and his Gramps.. And his Mother and Grandmother, our legacy will live on Doctor.” John smiled.  
  
“Yeah… so I get to be a Dad again, just for a little bit.” he went to John.  
  
“Yeah, I will get to see him born…. But wont see the end of his first day.” John’s eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
The Doctor went to John and hugged him. “I am so sorry, but I promise that as long there is breath in this body and all bodies after this one I will protect your son, my grandson.”   
  
John held onto the Doctor tightly and let his emotions flood out. He was dying, had been since the moment he was created, he had just been able to deal with it better. He had more TimeLord in him than human, but he knew once he had scanned himself at Torchwood that he didn’t have long.  
  
The Doctor and John hugged for what seemed like hours. The Doctor was the one who broke the hug.  
  
John looked up at the Doctor. “So… he regenerated?”  
  
“Yeah, he must have needed a kick start from his Gramps.” The Doctor smiled. “Come on, lets go wake Rose.” The Doctor pulled John up.  
  
John was healing but not as fast as the Doctor would.  
  
“I think you should tell her.” The Doctor said to John.  
  
“How can I? Just waltz in and say ‘Hey Rose I was created to make this child, save the Doctor and then you get to live your days out with him…. Oh and when our son is born I will die the same day.’ How can I put that into words that wont hurt her.” John stood looking at the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor was stood moving his hand across his neck as to say ‘shut it’.  
  
“Rose your standing right behind me aren’t you?” John said.  
  
“Yes.” Rose said.  
  
The Doctor and John had been stood half way between the Console room and the Infirmary.  
  
“I heard your voices…. You’re going to die?” Rose said, her voice trembling.  
  
John turned and looked at her. “Everyone is going to die at some point.”  
  
“DON’T, DON’T YOU DARE TURN THIS INTO A JOKE!” Rose yelled.  
  
The Doctor went to speak.  
  
“YOU BUTTON IT… THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.” Rose yelled at him.  
  
“See back to me again.” The Doctor fell back against the wall and leant there.  
  
“Rose he didn’t know any of this, this was always meant to happen, from the moment Dad regenerated the TARDIS saw it… she sees it all, she saw that from the moment Dad lost his hand what that hand was destined to be… ME. She also saw his death… his true death Rose, he was destined to die … not regenerate…. Not this time, he was to die for his penance .. TimeLord Victorious, he changed a fixed point Rose, there are rules… he broke them all.” John stood by Rose.  
  
“But the TARDIS saw it, a way that balanced things out. ME, our son…. He is destined Rose, to be great… like his Dad, Mum, Gramps and Gran… like us. I saw all this when we came through… Rose I want this. It means that The Doctor will live on. That’s what the Ood meant my Song ends…. Dad’s never will. As long as he lives and our son lives so will I.” John had tears in his eyes now. “Please Rose, this is not his fault, its just the way things are.”  
  
“But I am going to lose you.” She moved to hold his face in her hand. “I love you so much.” Rose blinked back the tears.  
  
“I know and I Love you too Rose, but remember there is one other person who loves you more than I do.” John then looked to the Doctor.  
  
Rose looked at him too.  
  
The Doctor lowered his head. Yes he loved Rose, more than he had loved anyone. It had tore him apart when he lost her. He turned to leave.  
  
“Don’t you see, yes I call him Dad and Donna Mum, but I am him Rose he is me, this baby is as much his as he is mine. Rose think on this… I may die.. This version will but not me… I am inside him… tell her.” John looked at the Doctor.  
  
Rose looked at John then to the Doctor. “Tell me what?”  
  
“When he dies….he is part of me Rose literally, he grew from a part of me, that’s how I can siphon off my residual regeneration energy into him. He is me… so..” The Doctor looked at John.  
  
“So when I die all what’s up here.” he tapped his head. “And in here.” he tapped his heart. “Goes back to him… Rose I will be inside him… you can still love me… but have the one true man/alien that holds you heart, I held it for a short time.. But it has always…” he sighed. “Doctor.”  
  
The Doctor looked at John. He knew Rose needed to hear it from him… but could he? Could her tell her how he truly felt…. Could he love someone again and could he let someone love him? He looked at them both.  
  
“Please.” John said.  
  
The Doctor looked at them both. “I’m sorry I cant.” Then he walked away.  
  
Rose looked at John, she knew it was silly, John was her husband, but then she had always know he was part of the Doctor.   
  
“PLEASE.” Rose yelled. “You owe it to me, its time to let someone into those hearts of yours… let someone help you.”  
  
The Doctor turned to them. He then walked over to Rose. “It’s always been you Rose… that is what John meant. The moment I took your hand in that basement and told you to run. The first chink of the armour around my hearts started to unlock. It grew and grew each waking moment. But we didn’t act on it. Not until… that moment that one moment.” The Doctor said.  
  
“On Krop Tor.” Rose said.  
  
“Yes, it was my belief in you that saved us Rose, I know you knew then how I felt about you. We grew more closer after that. Then you were torn from me Rose, that almost killed me.”  
  
“John told me… you spent that time looking for me.” Rose wiped her eyes.  
  
The Doctor nodded. “But Rose Ty… hang on Rose Noble.”  
  
Rose shook her head. “No its still Tyler, he just added Tyler to his name John Tyler-Noble.”  
  
“So Rose Tyler.” The Doctor looked at John who simply nodded. “Oh my Rose.”  
  
“My Doctor.” Rose cried as they hugged the best they could. Then it happened.   
  
John saw it happen.   
  
Rose felt it.  
  
The Doctor looked at her.  
  
“It starting.” John said.  
  
Things progressed quickly.   
  
Rose had gone into labour.  
  
John stood there, his time slowly drifting away.  
  
The Doctor looked at him. He knew how he felt, he had been sure he was dying, he had felt it. And he had been but now… “John, help me.” He said.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
John held onto Rose’s hand as she called him everything under the sun. Then she looked at the Doctor, she knew she was blessed. John would die, like Peter had, but in all aspects… Peter lived on too, maybe he was alive in this universe and happy. Rose looked at the Doctor and said if he had any dream of making love to her he would have to wear three condoms at once.  
  
John laughed at that. He knew Rose would take on board what was happening. This body was dying, but just Like John Smith would live on…. But his memories were the Doctors too.  
  
“Ok Rose I need you to push ok.” the Doctor said.  
  
Rose grasped onto John’s hand.  
  
“I am here Rose, I am here.” He shushed her.  
  
“But not for much longer.” She cried.  
  
“I will always be here Rose.” He kissed her hand as she bore down to bring their son into the world.  
  
Minutes later and the Doctor cradled a screaming baby boy. “Well he has lungs like Jackie.” The Doctor joked.  
  
Rose looked at her three boys. John was by the Doctor holding the baby. “You three are my life do you know that?” Rose said breathlessly.  
  
The Doctor and John looked at Rose, “You are mine.” John said. He looked at the Doctor.  
  
“And mine. And this ones.” The Doctor kissed the babies head. “I will go… this moment is for you three.” He went to John and held him. “It was an honour being your Dad for this short time.”  
  
John hugged him. “Thank you.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor moved to his room, he lay on the bed. He could feel it happening. The memories of John’s short time on the parallel world with Rose moving into his mind. John was slowly slipping away. He let the tears fall.  
  
Yes he would have Rose back, a son in a way… but at the cost of someone else’s life, no matter how that life had come about. But as the memories came so did the vision of what the TARDIS had shown John. She was also sharing these with Rose. They would all know the journey that had been mapped out the moment he regenerated into this form.  
  
\---  
  
It was a few days later that he and Rose stood in a beautiful meadow. Rose crying, holding her son. The pyre all ready. The Doctor stood there. “He was the best man I ever met.”  
  
Rose looked at the Doctor. “But he lives on.”   
  
The Doctor looked at her, with his love and John’s love. He knew they would be ok. He lit the pyre, went to Rose and held her to him.  
  
Rose looked up. “I love you Doctor.”  
  
“I love you Rose.” He kissed her gently as they watched the man who had given them back their love and a son to love.  
  
\----  
  
It was a year later that Rose finally asked the Doctor. John Peter Tyler-Noble was one year old now. He had a mop of brown hair that was as unruly as his dad’s. They had agreed that the Doctor was John’s dad. They would explain it all when he got older. But Rose now wanted to see if one other person… if they were alive were happy.  
  
“Doctor.” Rose asked after John had gone to sleep.  
  
The Doctor made the fuss to fall asleep with Rose each night even if it was only for a little bit. “What?” he asked.  
  
“I need to know if there is a Peter Carlisle in this world.” She said.  
  
The Doctor had known this was coming. “Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose, the Doctor and John were sat in a small coffee shop when she saw them.  
  
“Daddy, Daddy.” a little girl with the same eyes and hair as the man she called to ran into his arms.  
  
“How is my wee lass?” Peter said.  
  
Lily got up. “She is fine. This one is trying to kick its way out.” She tapped her tummy.  
  
Rose smiled. “Just as is should be.” Rose said.  
  
“Yeah, some worlds get it right.” The Doctor said as he fed John.  
  
John looked up at them. “Dadda” he held his arms up.  
  
The Doctor smiled. Deep inside the Doctor John Tyler Noble smiled too.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
